Truth Be Told
by Cascadenight
Summary: The early years of Johto and Kanto are filled with turmoil and endless crimes. Right and wrong are blurry with Team Rocket gaining control. Serena has had enough of them, with the help of Lance, she hopes to bring both regions together. But the past has a funny way of holding her back.
1. The Ties that Divide

**It is about time that I have come back and started posting. I needed to take a break, step back and look at what I was doing. In the end, I decided I needed to change some things up. I was going to post this story way later, but now that I've scrapped other things and redid them, it's time. This was going to be my last story with my girls (Layla, Autumn) But it's going to be the start. This story and Layla's are tied together a bit, at least in the very beginning and then way later on.**

 **You'll see familiar faces and some familiar elements, but things have changed. This story has Lance as the love interest (he's my fave!) However, romance won't be coming in until way later and you'll see why. This story has to do with Team Rocket/Mewtwo/Giovanni and such. For a while it will be in past tense, as a warning. Reviews are appreciated, especially since it's been a long time since I've written so let me know what you think!**

 _ **Warning there is death already in this chapter, not gruesome but there is a blood mention in the beginning.**_

* * *

Marnie sat on her porch, the local newspaper splayed across her lap and a cup of black tea on the table. Sunlight gleamed above her, sparkling and radiant as she read the latest news and skimmed over the ads. The outer neighborhoods of Viridian City were relaxed, per usual on a Monday.

To Marnie, every Monday went the same. She got up early, sent her daughter to elementary, and got breakfast ready for her husband. Once they left, she did her morning yoga and shopped at the local grocery store for dinner that night.

During the day, she gave piano lessons either in her house or all around Viridian. Having grown up here, she'd imagined nothing else for herself than bringing up her kids and loving her husband.

It was a rocky road, but Marnie thanked whatever or whoever was listening for bringing her her dream.

"Ouch," she sighed and rubbed at her stomach. "How strange."

All morning and for most of the day, Marnie had been feeling strange. Her mind wouldn't stay focused, she was much clumsier than usual, and now the stomach pains. Glancing at her pokegear, she noted the lack of messages and thought it could be stress.

Things were getting tense around the house. Her husband had been searching for a new job while he simultaneously worked at a local laboratory that focused mainly on the intelligence of certain pokemon species.

She knew it was not his passion, but he worked hard at it nonetheless. She wished he would stay there for a bit longer. Though with all the work he did, he required a better paying job. That was something she wanted for him. So much that she tried to argue a little less with him when he went job hunting.

It was not her choice, even though a thought and counter argument spat a little too often. She didn't want him losing himself in his work. Things were fine, perfect even.

She had found her happy place.

Marnie set down her tea cup just as she heard the familiar rumble of the school bus engine headed down the street.

She gathered her things and slipped inside for just a moment to set down the paper and cup before pulling on her sandals. She always looked forward to this time of the day, when her little girl returned and they would spend the rest of the afternoon on crafts until dinner.

Amber was a blessing, Marnie's light in the darkness. She inherited her husband's features, but she had Marnie's optimistic disposition. She was always teaching her daughter just how wonderful life is.

"Maybe we'll make Fuji a good luck charm to carry around," she mused to herself as she headed down the street towards the bus stop.

Her stomach pains had lessened, and she was starting to feel better. A small cluster of kids scurried out of the bus, each of them running towards their parents with glee.

Marnie saw her beautiful, young daughter step out of the bus and head towards her side of the street. The dark haired mother beamed and picked up her pace to catch up to her child.

"Amber, sweetie!" she called, just as she always did.

In return, Amber turned, ready to shout when a loud screeching made her stop in the middle of the street. Parents clutched their trembling children as Marnie's delighted shout turned into a bloodcurdling scream. A black car had whipped around the corner, the sound of police sirens behind them.

"Move!" Marnie howled, desperately sprinting down the street.

But she was far too late.

Amber turned just in time for the car, squealing now as the brakes slammed, to swipe one side of the girl's body. She was thrown, like a doll, to the ground. Red splattered the pavement as screams filled the air. Marnie's legs carried her the rest of the way to her bloodied daughter, unconscious on the ground.

All around her, life stopped. There were no sounds, no colors, nothing. Only the replaying image of her daughter being tossed through the air as easily as a pokedoll.

What happened next was a blur to her.

She heard voices, orders, being shouted above her before medics took Amber, her precious baby daughter, away from her.

Of course, Marnie fought against it all. Her baby needed her, didn't they see that? Someone consoled her. Fuji? No, he was at work, unaware that his little girl was hurt.

Marnie regained awareness at the hospital while she dialed her husband's number.

Blood soaked her shirt and pants where she had held the limp body of Amber so close to her. Tears pooled in her eyes as she explained to Fuji the situation. He kept it together better than her, curse his scientist brain. No matter the situation, he kept a level head and followed protocol. Even when her water broke, he was able to function all the way to the hospital. But how could he stay so calm when their only daughter's life hung on so weakly?

Fate has a funny way of working; something can be lost or gained in the same day. And that can have an effect on countless other lives connected or unconnected to those around them. Fate is cruel and never stops in pulling its strings.

That day, Fuji gained his dream job, but lost his daughter. Marnie got what she wanted, her husband found a better job, but lost her baby. At school, Amber had drawn a picture of their family as she saw it. Happy and together.

That was the last time they'd be seen as such.

Her string may have been cut, but its threads reached out took hold of other's lives.

From the night of her death, her parents spiraled. Her father got his job working in genetics research. His wife tried finding different ways to cope with the loss, but living in the same town, without his support, became too much. After she found out about his attempts to clone their daughter, to replace the one golden ray in their life with some cheap imitation, she left. She went home to live with her parents and to try and forget about the life she once thought was perfect.

Fuji's conditioned only declined from there. He needed money to fund his research and get his daughter back. He started pitching his ideas only to be turned down even by the lowliest of criminal organizations.

Then his luck changed.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

"Just the man I wanted to see."

Fuji flinched at the sound of the other man's voice. It was sharp, and despite the warm words, it still sounded like a threat.

But what could he expect? After all, he was here, in the shady side of Viridian City on an invitation delivered directly to his house. The promise of his research being funded waited on one mysterious condition, and that was what he was there to find out. He'd do anything to try and get his daughter back, at least, that was what he told himself before he heard the sharp voice beckoning him closer.

Months ago, he never would have expected to be meeting somewhere like this, knowing that his research was on the verge of becoming illegal. But it wasn't yet, and he intended to make it before he had absolutely no chance at all.

"H-hello, sir," he greeted the shaded figure at the end of the long, rectangular office in a meek tone. His hands were shaking in his jacket pockets as he approached the large, mahogany desk. There was a faint smell of cigarette smoke in the air as he got closer, as well as the scent of a Persian. He nearly leapt out of his skin as said pokemon's eyes stared at him from behind the desk, their red hue piercing his heart.

The man in the chair laughed; it was a surprisingly warm laugh. "You have nothing to fear, I did not invite you here to die. Only to strike a deal."

"A-and if I were to refuse such a deal? A mere hypothetical situation," he added, gaining his courage little by little. This man wanted _him_ here, then he would be the one to set the guidelines of the deal.

"Then I'd let you go and say you are a pathetic excuse for a geneticist to turn down what I have in store for you," he replied. Fuji could see the smile spreading across the other man's face. Intrigued, Fuji took a seat across from the man, his lips pursed and his brows furrowed as he prepared to listen to his pitch. "As you know, I am the leader of the elite organization known as Team Rocket. I am in search of the most powerful pokemon in the world, a challenging feat, I know, but I think I have something."

"Yes? Then why am I here?" Fuji frowned, clasping his hands and sitting back. The realization hit, and he leaned forward once more. "What is this 'something', anyway?"  
"You've heard of the pokemon Mew, I presume?"

"The pokemon thought to be the ancestor to all other pokemon? It's real?"

"Yes. And we've found proof: an eyelash," the man continued, knowing he had the scientist's full attention.

"And what would you want me to do with it?" Fuji questioned, not believing the news. "Verify its credibility?"

"Think about it. I know you are the best in your field of genetics," the response was tense. The man rose from his chair and rounded the desk, his Persian watching him from his spot on the ground. Standing in front of Fuji, the scientist got a full view of his face. Angular and sharp, the face of a man used to dealing with the darkest points of life and changing it to his advantage. Despite the fear that he was feeling, the excitement of something like this overcame his sense of self-preservation.

"You want me to clone Mew."

"Yes," the man grinned, though it only served to make his eyes seem like they were glaring when he did. "I understand that you lost a little girl a few months back. I am sorry for your loss. I have a little niece myself, and it would be a terrible loss if she were gone. I am able to fully fund your work into bringing her back as long as you make me a powerful pokemon. Do we have a deal?"

Fuji stared up at the man, Giovanni, as he alluded to in the invitation.

It was clear that his intentions were skewed, but the opportunity was a once in a lifetime kind of opening. If anything, he could make breakthroughs and get his daughter back in mere months rather than the projected years.

"After you get what you want, will I still have funding for my work until it's finished?" Fuji replied. He needed his bases covered.

"Of course. A team will be provided for you. I've found countless others who want to assist you in this endeavor."

"Can I request someone be brought in?"

"Depends."

"You're a gym leader, aren't you? Then you know him. Blaine."

"Ahh, yes. I assure you he'll be there."

At this point, it was clear to Fuji that he must do it. This is what he'd been searching for, an offer that helped him get his daughter back. In addition, he would get to recreate a legendary pokemon. He would surely become rich after this, he could imagine how much he would learn by the end of this. The loads of labs calling him, all hoping to get him to work with them in finding cures or even more.

And his daughter. Amber, standing at his side once again as they traversed the world together, hand in hand. He'd be able to watch her grow into a smart and beautiful young woman with the world's knowledge at her fingertips. He just needed to do this one thing, and it would all come true.

"Where do I sign?"

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

"Sir, Dr. Fuji is here to see you," a grunt informed the boss as Giovanni took a sip of whiskey at his desk.

The past few years had been average in the department of money making, but outstanding in Fuji's field. He had obtained a live specimen, and it was steadily growing. It seemed that Giovanni hadn't made a mistake in hiring him after all. Now he just needed to find a way to keep himself afloat until the specimen was ready.

His contacts needed pokemon, and he needed a way of shipping out some while simultaneously pulling in money.

"Send him in," the boss sneered and turned to face the door.

Beside him, Persian stirred from his slumber and lifted his head to purr at his master's hand. Giovanni stroked the pokemon's head before clasping both hands beneath his chin as the scientist stepped into the room.  
Over the past few years, Fuji had grown to see Giovanni as a boss he didn't need to be scared of as long as he did his job. The man was rude and scary, to say the least, but he gave him what he needed any time he asked for it. There had been no quarrels so far, and Fuji intended to keep it that way.

Ragged and sleep deprived, the scientist fell into the chair in front of the Rocket Boss's desk and began to talk. He knew Giovanni despised waiting.

"There's a slight problem, well, a future problem," Fuji started, waiting to be urged to continue.

"What do you mean?" Giovanni raised his brow, giving Fuji the opportunity to go on.

Fuji released a sigh and clasped his own hands. "The specimen _will_ grow to be quite powerful. However, my professional advice after talking with the other scientists, would be to get a control, if you will, for this pokemon."

"'A control'?" the boss echoed before testing his theory. "You mean something to keep the pokemon in control, behavior wise or power wise."

"Both. On this earth, it's commonly believed that everything has a balance. A simple example would be the food chain, something to keep nature going smoothly. Pokemon have their own balances between their ecosystems with each other," the scientist explained. "If we just add in this all powerful pokemon with nothing to counteract it, there could be unforeseen consequences."

"And why should I care about these consequences?" Giovanni challenged, taking a long sip of his drink.

"If you want to keep this Pokemon, then you should care. Being ignorant will only take this pokemon away from you," Fuji replied in a clipped tone.

"I see, what kind of control do you suggest, then?" the boss returned, seeming interested in where this conversation was heading.

"Before I go on, I have to say, I may need more samples to stabilize the specimen." Fuji tossed that in before moving on without giving Giovanni the chance to reply. "It could be another clone pokemon, or, to be safe, an object to inject into it that keeps it from getting too powerful for even you to handle."

"Can this 'object' be a person?" Giovanni mused with an innocent glint in his eye, but behind his hands he was grinning.

This was the opportunity to toy with nature.

"Hmm, I suppose it could be possible. There have been many accounts of pokemon and people able to communicate with one another. I suppose there could be more cases where the circumstances are different. We do have a neurologist on the team who has been tampering with the idea of bonding people and pokemon..." Fuji played with the thought while rubbing his chin. He eventually shrugged and looked at Giovanni with a half smile. "Always worth a try, right? It would have to be someone young with the energy to keep the pokemon in check. A mind sync isn't fatal, but it can be a bit painful."

"It's possible at this stage?"

"This is the best stage to do it. The brain is forming as we speak, and as long as the specimen is young. It's a good thing I need samples as well, human or Pokemon would be fine. Hopefully the subject and the samples are the same; it'd make this experiment easier."

"Excellent," Giovanni grinned. "It will take a while to locate the subject and bring her here."

"You already know someone?" Fuji frowned. "It's not a child, is it? The neurologist wouldn't like that."

"What they don't know won't hurt them."

"But-"

"Oh, and I have someone who would be able to understand this young girl. She's special on her own and will need someone of his expertise to be able to work with my neurologist. His name is Dominic Wolfe, at least that's what he goes by now," Giovanni scribbled down something in his notepad before standing to escort Fuji to the door. "I'd be careful with him around. He's a great worker, but not everything is as it seems with him around. He's also a bit obsessive. Be careful."

The door slammed shut behind Fuji, and he released a shaky exhale before heading to the helipad for a ride back to New Island. His hands shook as they had all those years ago when he first walked into Giovanni's office. He had the awful feeling that someone else might lose their daughter.

In his office, Giovanni settled at the desk and picked up his 'gear to make two phone calls. The first was sent straight to the voicemail of Dominic. He informed him that his research was needed and that he had better arrive promptly, or he would miss out. The second was to someone else, someone who he liked to pretend he was close with, but really hated deep down.

It was his brother. The two only got along in childhood before the reality of adulthood tore them apart. Giovanni took the road of leading their mother's organization, after all. She had spent most of their lives building it up and bringing home money. The two used to be close, but those days were long gone now that they were on two opposite sides of the spectrum.

Aaron worked for the G-men, but not much since Giovanni provided the director with information and even pokemon when the need arose. However, his brother's insatiable urge to rid Johto and Kanto of Team Rocket put a damper on the boss's mood.

They both chose different lives, Giovanni the one of crime where he cut corners to get what he wanted, and Aaron, who chose the life of a goody two shoe, with a beautiful wife and a daughter all living in Celadon City.

"Hello, Aaron," Giovanni greeted him with mock happiness. "Just calling to check up on little Serena. How is she? Fine? That's good. Say, doesn't she have a birthday party coming up in a few days? No, I personally won't show up, I'm not as stupid as you think...Don't worry, I'll get her something nice. Right."

They closed off without goodbyes or even a friendly exchange.

Instead, Giovanni sat back and planned the events of the day in question. Due to the Blackthorn lineage, thanks to her mother, Serena was already gifted with a bit of telepathy that Giovanni deemed useful. She was a headstrong girl, just like their mother, and that made her the one of the few he actually cared about. He believed she could make it through the testing, and if she did, then he knew she'd be easy to convince to help him.

If not, he always had Dominic to help with that.

Though the man had yet to bring him any kind of device to control humans, Giovanni had seen a prototype as well as the blueprints to such a thing. Having control over people wasn't much up the Rocket Boss's sleeve, but if it was to keep his pokemon in line, then so be it. If there was anything Giovanni learned from his mother, it was to do whatever was necessary to get what you wanted. And that's exactly what he's going to do.

And now, Amber's thread had reached another thread with the help of her father. The threads of Fate were always connecting and disconnecting, but this was a matter of connecting. Amber's thread touched several more, and the rest of the pathways kept growing until the strangest connections were made.

It was only a matter of time before it all came full circle.


	2. Dry Your Eyes

**Hello all! Thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it!**

 **In this chapter, the Birth of Mewtwo is present for the middle chunk. It's condensed and has been changed just a bit. Things are moving along quick as this is just a long introduction into the rest of the story and Serena's past. As you know this story's plot does spider out into Layla's and that story will be up soon as well. Anyways, reviews are much appreciated and enjoy!**

* * *

Fuji regretted bringing up the 'balance' talk with Giovanni the moment the helicopter touched down on the helipad.

The day was bright on New Island, and the sea was calm for the most part. Wind from the blades beat at Fuji's face as he held the door open for the grunts to get by while running a wheelchair with a little girl in it. Giovanni said she'd be unconscious when she got there and to use that to his advantage.

That's what made him feel ill about the next few hours.

Images of Amber popped up in the back of his mind, telling him to be quick and efficient. His first goal was his daughter, his second for the day, was to make sure this girl lived and the experiment was a success.

It was going to be a long day.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Alena George was a renowned neurologist in her field. She had kids, but no husband. In her mid-thirties, Alena had a kind and round face. She treated her colleagues and patients with respect and care. The only reason she was with Team Rocket was by force and a little bit of choice. She wanted to work with the technology they had, but for this Giovanni was forcing her hand by threatening her family.

Performing this mind sync, a sort of mind meld, made her nervous. At first, it was just the mechanics of it, the brain waves, and the biology to go along with it. Now, it was the fact that the subject was a little girl. Something Fuji hadn't thought to tell her. She knew that he possessed that much knowledge.

She looked like a sweet little girl. Maybe eight years old with long, dark brown hair falling in cute waves to her shoulders. She donned a sparkly blue sun dress and sandals, and she wore a button alerting Alena to the fact that it was her birthday today.

Poor thing.

Shaking off that fact, Alena moved the gurney down towards the holding room where the clone was waiting. Several aids moved alongside her, applying a mask to the girl's face and taking out the IV that pumped in fluid to keep her fine for the next few hours. Once in the room, her dress would be exchanged for a body suit. It would monitor her all her vitals as well as brain activity throughout the process.

"Ah, Alena, good to see you," Dominic greeted the older woman with a sly smile.

The greeting was left in the air as she began shouting orders, though she nodded at him to acknowledge his presence. He left a cold spear in the pit of her stomach just by his presence. The way he spoke said that he thought he was better than you, that it was a fact everyone knew. He wanted everyone around him to feel small and inferior. He succeeded at it.

He was younger than her, maybe late twenties judging just by his face. His black hair was cut short, close to his head and spiked at the top. His eyes were a cold blue, always sharp just like his facial features. She supposes he's good looking in an intimidating, jerk-wad kind of way.

"I've filled the tube with a fluid that will make the meld easier. The spinal clamp is secure as well," Dominic began immediately, getting down to business.

The aids lowered the girl into the tube with her air mask secured. It started pumping as soon as her head was under the translucent orange liquid. In the tank beside hers floated a strange looking creature folded up in a fetal-like position. Arms crossed, straight back, eyes closed. It looked to be slumbering while wires were attached to its large forehead.

Both of their tanks were at the end of the medium sized room with four more tanks right across from them. Alena glanced at the other tanks, unsure whether or not they should perform this procedure with them in the room. The shining light of Fuji's daughter seemed to glow as if encouraging her to continue. She imagined that the little girl would be all right with this.

The aids cleared the room as soon as Fuji stepped in. He would be overseeing the procedure as well as taking notes to study later.

"Let's get this over with," Alena muttered under her breath while taking her seat at the monitors.

Dominic did the same, and, with reluctance on Alena and Fuji's part, the two began their experiment.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 _Where am I? Who am I? What am I?_

Serena felt something in her mind stir, had she and someone else spoken at the same time? How could that be? Was this a dream?

"She's unconscious, like the clones..."

"Both their vitals are strong, I don't understand..."

 _There are others near me_.

At this, Serena opened her eyes, someone else was here with her, and she wanted to find out who. Everything was black around her, endless and impossibly deep. The last thing she remembered was being with her mother and father at her birthday party. Then some strange men came by and attacked them all.

Floating in this endless space, Serena twisted around to see something small and purple watching her.

 _What are those strange noises?_ it tilted its head as if it couldn't see her.

 _Those are words,_ another voice entered along with another little girl.

Serena felt a sense of security knowing she was not the only human there, and managed to float over towards the little girl. She looked to be younger than her, but her smile was warm and inviting. Like her, she was wearing a dress with her hair down.

Once closer, the strange purple creature looked to Serena with wide eyes. The brown haired girl responded with a smile.

 _They're talking_.

It regarded the two with curious eyes before circling around them. _What are you?_

The girls exchanged looks before Serena spoke again. _What do you mean? We're girls. Humans._

 _Humans? Am I a human?_ it floated closer.

The two tilted their heads before shaking them. The mysterious girl spoke first. _You look like a pokemon, but you speak like a person. I didn't know pokemon could speak!_

 _Me neither._ Serena agreed, staring at the pokemon-like creature with curious eyes.

Something in her mind told her that this creature was a part of her and that she should trust it.

 _Pokemon? Person? What are those? Which am I?_

 _Maybe it makes a difference to you if you are a Pokemon or a person, but not to me!_ The young girl twirled around, opening her arms as if beckoning them to her. Three more lights appeared and formed three distinct shapes. _If you are in this place, maybe you are the same as all of us are!_

Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle appeared before them and let out a gleeful cry.

 _Why are you here?_ Serena tilted her head and stared at the girl.

 _Everybody here's a copy. That's why there's a "two" after all of our names._

A copy? Serena couldn't wrap her head around it. She was not a copy, she was an original. She was Serena Lockwood. Her parents would have told her if she were a copy, wouldn't they?

 _I don't understand,_ the creature continued, noting that it could hear Serena's despair and feel it. _What's wrong?_

 _They call me Ambertwo, but I'm still really Amber!_ The girl continued and stared at Serena.

 _I'm not a copy,_ she stated, feeling like she could cry at this point.

 _That's okay. Maybe you're here for another reason!_ Amber grinned, reaching out but not touching Serena.

 _Okay..._ the brown haired girl responded, not thoroughly convinced. She swiveled her head around to view the darkness. _Where are we?_

Amber beamed at them and spread her arms out once more. Suddenly, the darkness faded away and gave way to the light of day. Serena noticed that the city looked familiar, but she couldn't place where she'd seen it before. Above them the sunlight gleamed like a perfect spring day.

 _I call this my remember place. This is where I used to live._

 _What's that?_ the creature pointed up at the sun.

 _That's the sun,_ Serena answered.

 _What's it for?_ it responded.

 _It makes the whole world bright and keeps us warm all day!_ Amber explained, closing her eyes to bask in the warmth suddenly covering them all.

 _Ooh?_ The pokemon shivered as a warm breeze blew by. _What was that?_

 _Wind,_ the girls answered in unison and then smiled at each other.

Amber began to float away, the small group following her as they moved about the city. _The wind helps us along. Sometimes it's soft and sometimes it's very strong._ Suddenly the light began to change and an orange light casted itself over everything. In the distance, the sun had begun to set. _And that's the sunset. That's when the sun says, "Goodnight! See you tomorrow."_

The pokemon began to ask more questions after that, especially with the moon appearing before them. Serena and Amber took turns in answering its questions, they even made a game of who could surprise it with the weirdest thing. They spent what felt like months in that state. Playing games and explaining things to the pokemon. Eventually they heard its name. Mewtwo.

Sometimes they'd hear voices, and sometimes Serena would leave, but she never remembered waking up or the fact that they fed her and Alena washed her before sending her right back in. Outside the tank, she didn't seem to hold onto the bond as much until weeks later. Their minds had finally bonded as Serena was being fed, she showed signs of communicating with invisible people.

They scanned her for brain activity and it showed communication with the other clones. A breakthrough had been made.

 _Where do you go?_ Mewtwo asked Serena when she had returned.

She regarded him with an open mind and managed to show him the people outside taking care of her. Neither questioned how they were able to do this, they just assumed it was normal. _That's where I go._

 _Why are they taking care of you? Are you cold?_

 _I don't have a cold, I eat, and they clean me. I don't like it, and I want to go home_.

 _Home?_

 _Do you miss your mama and papa_? Amber came into view then with her radiant smile still present.

 _I do..._ Serena fiddled with her hair. She didn't want to leave them, but she wanted to be home.

 _It'll be okay,_ Amber assured her. _Are we going to play toda-huh?_

Serena frowned at Amber's frown and turned to see Charmandertwo begin to fade into the darkness. Panic welled up in the dark haired girl as the pokemon completely disappeared and the other two began to follow.

 _What's happening?_ Serena reached out towards Squirtletwo only to watch as it disappeared between her fingertips.

Sadness gripped at her heart as the pokemon clones disappeared before them.

 _Ooh..._

Her sadness deepened as she turned to see Ambertwo beginning to disappear. Around them her remember place began to dissipate just the way it came.

 _What's wrong, Amber? What's happening?_ Mewtwo floated closer to her. Serena could feel the panic welling up in both of them.

 _It feels... like it's time... to say goodbye..._ she responded in a much weaker voice, her smile faded.

Serena sniffled just as Mewtwo let a few tears go. _Goodbye? What are these?_

 _They're tears, we're crying_ , Serena explained.

 _Don't cry,_ Amber smiled, but she was almost completely gone.

 _I'm so sad,_ the pokemon responded, feeling hopeless and empty.

 _I have to go,_ Amber murmured, Serena's tears fell down her face as she shook her head.

 _Why?_

 _I don't know... but it's all right. Thank you two for caring about me... and don't cry. You should be happy. You're alive, and life is wonderful._

With that, she disappeared right in front of them in a sparkle of light that faded back into the darkness. It was the same darkness they appeared in that first day, only now it seemed to be more deafening and empty. Serena's heartbeat pounded against her chest as she spun around looking for Amber. They had played hide and seek; maybe this was a joke?

 _These tears... what good are they?!_ Mewtwo suddenly spoke out in the darkness. Serena felt the jab of anger rise up in him, and she accepted it as her own. They turned to face each other.

 _Please, Amber! Come back! Don't go! Please! Amber!_

 _ **OoO**_

"Doctor, their brainwaves are out of control!"

Alena ran to the monitor and saw the graphs skyrocket . She glanced back at Fuji for what to do next. She couldn't do anything to Serena that he wouldn't do to Mewtwo; they had to be careful.

"It's getting too upset! It mustn't remember this! Administer the serum! Do it immediately!" he shouted at his own scientist before glancing at Alena. "Do the same for her, but give her a lower dosage."

All was done as told, and within the half hour, the brainwaves returned to normal.

"Its brainwaves are going back to normal. Everything seems okay, doctor."

"Nothing is okay! My Amber is gone forever. Only Mewtwo survives..." he despaired for his little girl and stared at her empty tank. Her light, gone forever, right before his eyes. It was like losing her all over again. This time, he was alone and still had work to do. "How is the girl?"

"Serena is fine, she probably won't be able to recall this. The serum just covered up the incident," Alena replied as the aids worked to remove her. "But this has shocked her. They've bonded. We can't keep her here now that Mewtwo has most likely forgotten her. Once they're mature, they should be able to work together much better than they can now."

"Mewtwo will mature much faster than the girl. Giovanni has resolved to wait until _she_ is older to reach her. However, she isn't needed, so she's done here. She'll leave tonight." Fuji stated before stomping out of the room.

Alena sighed in relief and removed Serena from the room on a gurney, back to the little room allotted for her. It was a nice little room, as nice as it could be in the lab, with a small unused bed, a TV, and a short dresser. A window allowed light to filter in and gave a view of the ocean waves crashing into the shores of the island.

Next to the room, in the bathroom, Alena set to washing Serena in the bathtub. The orange liquid stuck to the skin, making her smell like plastic, and turned the water a nasty shade of orange as well.

Once she was clean and in plain clothing, Alena laid her down on the bed and made a quick phone call to get her a full meal. The down time after floating in mind space for so long was tough on the body. Serena had done well so far; she passed each proficiency test, memory test, and ate all her food. She was surprisingly resilient.

"Mm..." the girl stirred, her eyes squeezing shut before she reached up to rub her face. "W-Wha-?"

"It's okay, little one," Alena cooed. She couldn't help it. Her children were at home waiting for her, and she couldn't wait to be home. They're all much older than Serena, but Alena loved kids. "How're you feeling?"

"Dizzy... Who are you?" Serena sniffled and glanced around the room in fear.

"You're safe with me. You'll be going home soon, okay?" Alena put on a smile, her heart reached out to this girl. Curse Giovanni, he took it too far in kidnapping her. This was his own niece for Christ's sake.

Serena let her tears fall as they went through the tests, asking her name, her age, and what she remembered last. The testing took at least twenty minutes to half an hour, enough time to get her food ready and brought down to her room. Alena watched the girl scarf down the food. She made sure Serena ate lots so that no weight was lost in her time here. It was the least she could do, letting her go was not an option.

"Alena!" Dominic's voice roared from down the hallway.

Serena flinched, nearly spilling her drink on herself. At her fearful look, the neurologist smiled. "Don't worry, he's looking for me. I'll be right back."

In the hallway, she met Dom at one end, his blue eyes piercing her brown ones. He must have heard the news.

"What's going on?" he snapped at her.

"Serena is too young for anything you have in store for her. Giovanni's orders were to bond them. Now that they're bonded, he has Fuji working on Mewtwo," she replied in a calm manner, his brash attitude reminded her of her middle son's teenage years. She survived it then, she would again.

"So she's going home, leaving my research incomplete?" he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Yes. She has been ordered to be brought home. You'll have to find something else to focus on," she spoke in a firm tone.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't change anything. You'll have to bring it up with Giovanni," she raised her hand to shake his. "It was a pleasure working with you."

"Pfft," he smacked her hand away before thinking better of it and taking it. "Actually, it was. You know a lot about the brain's _other_ capabilities, even if you have no experience yourself. Good."

Alena raised a brow, perplexed by his words, and watched him disappear down the hallway. She shook her head and turned on her heel; there was no time to think about what he meant. Serena needed to be prepped for the flight home and whatever else Giovanni had in store for her.

It was a day full of goodbyes of different kinds. Serena had been put under to be transported, seeing as Giovanni had a plan for her. Alena wished her luck in her prayers before heading right back into work. No one on the island was sure what would happen to the girl or if they'd ever see her again.

Except Dominic. He knew he'd see her again. He'd keep track of her in his search for something more. To be on Giovanni's side, the side of power, he'd have to find ways to control a person and pokemon. He had the basics, but the application part was still needed.

On that day, many strings were tied, and likewise, many fates were sealed.


	3. Paralyzed

Giovanni watched Serena slumber in the seat of the helicopter in front of him. He watched Alena take great care in fastening her in and giving her a pillow to lean on for the trip. The sentiment was sweet, but he didn't care for her comfort.

His brother would kill him if he wasn't careful about this drop off. She'd been missing for at least a month. Not nearly as long as he would have liked to keep her, but she was of no use now. It would be pointless for him to keep her until they were sure Mewtwo would survive the rest of the cloning process.

In the end, it was easy for the Rocket Boss to say that she wasn't necessary at all. But how could he let such an opportunity escape? If this experiment was a success, she and Mewtwo would be bonded. She could have just a taste of his power, and if that were true… the possibilities were endless in Giovanni's mind.

However, he knew that he must focus on one goal first before he could get ahead of himself and ruin all that he'd planned.

He leaned back and glanced out of the vessel to see the region of Kanto coming into view. They were being taken straight to Celadon, close to the condo where his brother and his wife lived.

As they touched down onto the helipad of a building belonging to one of his clients, Giovanni carried the girl in his arms into the elevator down to the first floor. Surveillance showed Aaron out searching for Serena while his wife was at home making phone calls.

"Take her and be quick! You have a fifteen minute window," he dropped the girl in the arms of a trusted grunt. "Don't be seen, she should wake up in a few minutes."

"Got it, Boss."

Giovanni watched them disappear down the street before setting off for his next job, his niece already set in the back of his mind.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 _Where am I?_

Serena's eyes creaked open to bright lights and an unfamiliar ceiling. Head spinning and heart racing, she whipped her head around looking for the strange lady or the angry man to yell at her. Where was she? Where were they?

Beside her, a machine beeped in a slow rhythm while all around her was the smell of antiseptic. Wires flowed from her arm to the machine, but she didn't feel heavy and confused as she did before. But this was different than when she was awake the other times.

What had happened? Where was she?

Her mind was in turmoil as she struggled to comprehend the past day or days of her life. A flurry of faces whipped around. She recognizes none of them, or even the flashes of a room she knew she spent time in. But there was a place, she was sure of it.

A place that was different than being awake in reality and being asleep, dreaming. It was different, and she got the feeling that it was nice. An ache in her heart told her that something happened there, but she can't figure out what.

A sharp jab in her skull forced her to drop the memory, and she would. At least for now.

"Rena," a gentle voice sang to her. Relief washed over her body as her mother filled her view, smiling and bright. "My baby, you're safe now. Your father and I are here."

"M-mommy?" Serena rasped, reaching up to touch her mother's face to make sure she was indeed real. Rowan smiled and kissed her forehead many times, whispering comforting words to her daugher. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, your father is right outside talking on the phone with a friend," she ensured her daughter, sweeping her aside to sit on the bed. "Everything is going to be okay, baby."

"What happened?" she continued, glancing around the room, seeing flowers on the table next to her bed. She smiled at them and reached out to feel the petals between her thin fingers.

"Someone took you from us," Rowan spoke in a quiet voice, taking her daughter's hand between hers.

"Oh... Where was I?" she frowned at her mother.

Rowan chuckled in response and brushed back her hair. "We don't know, or else we would have gotten you sooner. Do you know where you were?"

"N-no," Serena glanced away, embarrassed by her question. "I wanna go home."  
"It's okay, love. You will soon," she soothed her. "Are you hungry? You should eat."  
It's the tone of voice that Serena had learned not to argue with, it sounded like a suggestion, but it wasn't. Either way, the young girl was glad to be back with her mom, and didn't argue when a meal fit for two was ordered for her. She got the feeling that she didn't eat enough while she was gone. The more she thought about it, the more she felt that she wasn't given three meals a day, and was rather fed through a tube.

The thought was dispelled as she felt it absurd without her memory to rely on.

Her meal came in and halfway through, so did her father.

Serena had always seen her parents as opposites. Her mother looked delicate with her long blond hair falling in gorgeous waves down her back and bright blue-gray eyes always smiling a calm, collected smile. Her slim figure was always in dressy clothing, even when teaching at the University. While her father was a strong man, one who had worked hard and had the scars to prove it. Opposite of her mother, he had dark brown hair, almost black, and eyes just as dark.

"Hey, how's my girl?" he put a smile on his weathered face and took his wife's spot on the bed. Serena noted the lines on his face and the bags beneath his eyes and tried not to let her guilt show. He already had trouble getting sleep with work, and she had to make it worse.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled, glancing down at her hands.

Without a single word, Aaron wrapped his arms around his little girl and kissed her head. "Don't you dare apologize to me. I should apologize to you. I should have kept you safe, baby girl. But you are home now, and we're going to focus on that, okay? If you at all remember anything or want to talk, you know that your mother and I are here."

Serena grinned at her father, her heart swelling with relief before she went back to eating. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she had started eating. It wasn't her mother's food, but it was better than whatever else she had had.

While she ate, her parents discussed further action in trying to find the person that took their daughter from them.

It was on her birthday, the entire morning had gone exceptionally well for Serena. She had her favorite, pecha berry pancakes with funfetti topping, and she had received her presents. A book for studying up on pokemon from her mother and a few trinkets Aaron had bought on his travels around Johto. By lunch things, were still going well with Serena and her father spending the day with each other while Rowan taught. But it wasn't until late evening that it had happened.

Dinner was a feast of Serena's favorites. They were almost ready to go when one of the windows in the living room collapsed and a canister filled with smoke was tossed in. Rowan held onto her daughter but was knocked off by more than one assailant. Aaron stepped in and took down two of the four, but was overwhelmed by tasers and then a flash bomb.

By the time the two came around, Serena was nowhere in sight, and there was a note telling them that she'd be back in a month.

Neither could believe it. But as random as it was, Aaron knew just who had done it.

Giovanni.

But with no proof, he couldn't pursue the Rocket Boss and accuse him of anything. Not with all his colleagues held under him because of their director. No one else hated working for the wrong people more than Aaron did. Society is run by people with money, and right now, that meant Giovanni and his band of accomplices. It was hard to find people to trust living this way, but there was one.

Wesley Wataru, an old friend from the days Aaron and Rowan were dating. Back when she lived in Blackthorn under the strict supervision of her parents.

The two men had grown to like and respect each other, they had become the best of friends and vowed to one day change the system. But that was easier said than done. The G-men had been corrupt for a long time. Both were looking for their window to strike and after this, Aaron was prepped to rip the director a new one.

Giovanni would slip up eventually, and they would be there to catch them.

When she returned, Serena was unconscious in the lobby of their condo after being dropped off by a hooded black figure. Of course, the police lost the trail a few blocks away in a dark alley. Aaron wasn't convinced, but his daughter needed him. They took her to the hospital where things took a weird turn.

Their daughter was fine, if only a little under weight. A healthy diet at home, and she'd be back on track. But the weird part was her body. She wasn't violated or abused. However, on her back were strange scars. They started along her spine and lashed out with jagged looking arms to line her spine on each side. The skin was raised, thick and red. The doctor said that they will more than likely flatten over time, but to keep a watch on them as the nature of how she obtained them was unknown and that could affect how they healed.

Watching Serena eat now, both parents wondered how she was feeling and just what happened while she was gone.

"I'm fine, but I don't really remember anything," Serena spoke after swallowing a mouthful of food. Her dark blue eyes glanced between her parents as she picked up a rather dry biscuit and dipped it into her soup. "I remember some things... There was a lady. She was nice, and she took care of me. She fed me and helped me get cleaned up."

"What were you doing?" Aaron questioned in a soft tone as Rowan took a seat at the end of the bed.

"I don't know... Sleeping? It's weird, I was awake, but I wasn't," she frowned at her useless explanation. "There was also a man who seemed angry all the time, I don't know who he was. But that's it. The lady, the man, and the dream."

"Do you feel any pain?" Aaron prompted, his jaw tightening as he gauged her reaction to his question.

Serena furrowed her brow and squirmed under her parents' gazes. "Um, my back is a little too warm. It aches too."

Her parents exhaled and adjusted their statures before taking one of her hands in each of theirs. Rowan was the first to speak, her worry getting the best of her.

"Rena, we ask because it seems that whatever they did has left marks on your body. These marks aren't dangerous, but they're pretty visible on your back."

More frowning from their daughter as she glanced between them. "Scars?" Her squeaky voice made them flinch as they nodded in return. Serena took a deep breath before exhaling. "Are they ugly?"

"No," her father spoke out first. "Scars are proof that we won tough battles, that we made it through life's hardships. Someone took you for something, but you made it through. Try and be proud of your scars."

Serena nodded, soaking up her father's words for comfort. She just couldn't believe that whatever happened had left a mark. She would never be the same, people would look at her and wonder what happened. What would they think when she said she didn't know?

"Is that all?" she squeezed their hands. "Am I going to be okay?"

"Yes, darling. You are safe now," Rowan released her hand to kiss the top of her head. "Continue eating. We're going to leave in a few hours, and when we get home I'll get a bath started for you."

The idea of a bath had never sounded so appealing to the eight-year-old's mind. Since she'd been up, she'd been nothing but stressed. She needed to relax. At the back of her mind, she wondered if she'd be able to handle the hot water with the scars on her back.

She remembered when her father came home with a scratch on his arm many months ago. It was bleeding and fragile for the first few weeks. After that, it became a delicate pink scar once it had started to heal. Too much movement or too extreme of temperatures made it act up.

Was that going to be the same for her?

Her mother would know, and that was a thought she was willing to contend with until the problem arose and she had to make a choice.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

As Serena stepped into their home, a condo on the middle floor of the Celadon Towers complex, she had an overwhelming sense that she had entered a dream. Her feet were planted on the soft carpet and the afternoon light was pouring in from the line of windows across the room, bathing her in soft golden light. It all felt like a dream.

She let the warmth consume her until she heard her mother calling her into their master bathroom. An immediate left and then a right down the short hall lead her to her parent's bedroom. Once inside, she took another left to end up by her mother, who had put some sweet smelling bubbles in the bath. Serena could feel the heat emanating from the tub and could only imagine how it would feel on her sore muscles.

"I'll go pick out some pajamas for you. Do you want anything while you're in here?" Rowan stood up after testing the water.

"No."

"Just a minute more, and you can shut off the faucet. I'll be back."

The door clicked shut behind Serena and she took this chance to strip down and toss her clothes into the laundry basket in the corner behind her. She tied her hair at the mirror before daring to look at her back. Twisting to the side, she took a deep breath before slipping a quick peek.

True to her parent's words, her scars were visible and an angry red. Against her bronzed skin, the scars appeared smooth with darkened edges. They lined her spine with some kinks and lines lashing outwards. It reminded her of a large lightning strike, or a tree branch.

She tore her gaze away, unable to handle the look of her back. How could she be proud of something like that? Someone did that to her!

Shutting off the faucet, Serena didn't ease herself into the tub, she slipped into it with an angry huff and stared at the ceiling. The hot water clung to her, stinging her skin with each movement until she finally adjusted to it. The sweet smelling aroma clung to her body as she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

These scars were fresh, so who knows? Maybe they would heal much better than the doctors expected. That was what she hoped, and she'd do whatever was needed to ensure that they got better. She'd rather them look more like her father's, light pink ones visible only if you stared and traced them all.

"Coming in," Rowan knocked on the door before stepping inside with a bundle of clothes in her hand. She grinned at Serena swaddled in bubbles, looking content, if not a little troubled. "What's wrong?"

"These...scars," she hesitated, but realized they would find out sooner or later. "Will they go away?"

Rowan set her clothes on the counter and moved to sit at the edge of the tub behind Serena. She took the tie out of her dark hair, and brushed her fingers through it. As she spoke, she began to braid. "Maybe. They'll start to heal and will look better. It's going to be okay."

"How can you know?"

"They're scars, Serena. They're what's leftover when something's damaged the skin," she tied her hair and grabbed a pin to keep it out of the water. "I understand you don't like them, and you don't have to. But you'll eventually have to accept that they're real, and you'll have to move on."

"But what about n-now?" Serena stammered, on the verge of tears.

Rowan leaned over to plant a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "It's okay for you to be angry and wish you didn't have them. Just know that tears and anger won't make them go away."  
After bathing, Serena sat on the couch between her parents as they conversed about something boring, and she pretended to watch TV while staring at the cityscape stretching behind the TV. Living on the middle floors allowed for some bad views of the city from above, but an okay sight of it, overall. She liked being able to see the shorter buildings up close and not being able to see the tops of other tall buildings. From the couch, the sky was visibly growing darker, giving way to night time.

The thought of sleep filled Serena with uncertainty. She wondered if she'd be able to sleep. She didn't feel tired, nor did her brain seem to want to shut down for a few hours at a time.

Would she have nightmares? Or had whatever happened taken away that ability?

She couldn't avoid sleeping forever, especially with her parents on high alert.

On her way to bed, Serena watched as her mother released her Leafeon to accompany her daughter to bed. The pokemon would keep the air clean and even sweet, leaving Serena to feel a little relieved to share a space with her. Her parents tucked her in, an act she didn't want, but let them do anyway, before taking their time in leaving her room.

Their rooms were right next to each other, and that made going to bed much easier for both parties involved.

With Leafeon at the end of the bed, Serena laid on her side, conscious of her scars and the stars at the covered window. Would someone take her tonight? She had a protector near, so probably not. Still, the fear and unbelievable reality that she was home kept Serena from falling asleep right away. She didn't want to wake up and realize that it was a dream in a dream. That she wasn't home at all, and that she'd be stuck in an endless loop of not knowing where she was or what she was doing.

For a second, she wished it had all been a dream, that way the nagging sensation in her head would stop making her feel guilty for forgetting something. Or someone.


	4. Poison In My Veins

**Sorry for the long wait! It's been a year for Serena and she has gone through quite a long _since_ being taken. The serum has disrupted her memories so she has none of what happened, and struggles with it. Mew two is still growing to its adult stage during this time, if you want to compare it to the movie, the last half is during the very beginning of the first movie. Don't let that trick you though because I'm not incorporating the anime in this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Serena stared out the window of her therapist's office. It was on the fourth floor of a large building, she couldn't quite remember the rest of its contents, overlooking Celadon City. The clerk typed away at the computer, muttering to herself about future appointments along with some numbers while occasionally glancing at Serena to make sure she was okay.

It had been a year since her incident, and she couldn't remember what had happened. Her parents believed it was a defense mechanism or something. The words they used kind of blurred together, and she wasn't really paying attention. Therapy was a word she had never encountered in her everyday life before her birthday party a year before. Her parents never asked about it, but it was implied that they wondered how things went. They referred to it as a weekly check-up.

Her therapist was an old friend of her father's, Ken Sato. Surely, he was picked because of his relationship with her father. Once he had obtained info on what happened, he would report it to him, and Aaron would go off to find the culprit. She knew this is the case just because that was how her father had been since she had come home. He was desperate to know what happened, while she was entirely indifferent to it.

Something in the back of her mind told her that she _didn't_ want to remember what had happened. Anytime she followed the trail back to her party, followed by being snatched and pulled into darkness, the darkness got muddled together. She saw the face of that lady who took care of her, but why did she need to shower so much? It felt like all she ever did was sleep, eat, and shower.

After that, it turned into some dark void, empty and cold every time she got to it. She didn't understand how she could just come to an empty spot of memories, but that's how it was. Just nothing.

But that same part of her mind was also the problem. As quiet as it could be, with her dropped off memories, it also bugged her. It started with a tugging sensation and then some garbled noise as if she were being held under water and people were trying to speak with her. Sometimes it didn't sound like that. Sometimes it was clear, but she still couldn't understand what was being said. At times, it happened when she was talking with her parents, or when she was asleep, but when it was over, she didn't understand what it was.

It unsettled her that someone had entered her mind and took something out or possibly put something in. She wanted it back. She wanted that control over herself and her memories.

That much she had told her therapist. Other than that, they didn't talk about anything else important. He didn't pressure her into speaking about her muddled memories, and she didn't volunteer the information. Instead, they talked about mundane things, everyday conversations she imagined her mother had with her fellow professors at the University, or her father at the League with the G-men.

Dr. Sato was patient and went along with her little game. He was kind, and she felt bad not opening up to him, but she didn't have the information he was looking for. She didn't like the darkness, and she didn't want to talk to him about it.

"Serena?" her mother's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

She glanced up to see her mother donning a pencil skirt and a bright blue long-sleeved button-up shirt. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail with her sideswept bangs brushed behind her right ear. Wordlessly, the young girl stood and followed her mother out of the office and into the elevator.

"How was your check-up?"

There it was. _Check-up_.

"It was good. Dr. Sato's son moved to some faraway region last week, and he's having a hard time with it, mostly because he's worried his son won't be able to hold a job," Serena rattled off the answer as if it was a question about the weather.

"He told you this?" Rowan frowned at her daughter.

"Mostly," she replied with an innocent look.

"Were you reading his mind again?"

"I wouldn't say reading, more like listening to his constant mind chatter," Serena tried to hide her smile as she glanced away.

"What did I say about reading people's minds?" Rowan asked as they exited the elevator.

Serena let out a sigh and responded, "I should never read minds unless they tell me I can."

"Exactly," her mother nodded as they hit the street. She turned back for a quick moment to grin at her daughter. "He really thinks his son is lazy, huh?"

"You have no idea."

The two shared a laugh before continuing along their path home. The University was only a seven minute walk from the office Serena was at, their home ten minutes from there. Usually, Rowan drove to get her daughter, but lately the weather had been nice for the start of school.

Serena didn't begin classes until the next week. As such, Rowan wanted to spend some time with her daughter before then. This was mostly because Rowan was scared to let her daughter go to school without someone to watch her. At the office, she had the doctor to watch over her, but at school, she had no one. Rowan didn't know any of the teachers at school, and she didn't want her husband posting any agents there.

Ever since Serena's disappearance from her own party, the two had become highly suspicious of G-men agents. There were a small few they could trust, and even then, they were worried. It didn't help that Aaron was already paranoid about Giovanni. He would stop at nothing from making sure his brother never got his hands on Serena ever again.

With no proof and witnesses, the family could never press charges on anyone.

It was a weight Serena had held over her shoulders, one that bugged her each waking moment. She couldn't recognize any face that was shown to her except for her uncle's. But even then, not in a sense that would place him as the perpetrator.

She knew that her uncle was not a good man, that she should never trust him, but he had only ever been nice to her. He got her whatever she wanted and more, not that it made her like him any more than warranted, but she didn't hate him by any means. Serena found that she wanted to understand him more than anything. How could someone so terrible be related to someone as good as her father? They were total opposites.

"We have to go school shopping," Rowan began speaking as they crossed a long crosswalk near the large department store, the biggest one in Celadon. "Wanna go right now?"

School. It was scary to think about it. The first year, she did half at home with her mother. Thanks to her being a professor, she was able to keep Serena on track for her education. Her school accepted it, and now she was still with her academic class. But was she ready? Probably. She loved her parents, but being homeschooled for most of the year was just too much. She missed getting lost in the sea of students, talking amongst her good friends, and even eating with them.

Her mother wasn't a teacher that gave busy work, so she rarely had homework that felt pointless. So maybe she was worried that she'd be close to failing her classes because of the different styles at school. Either way, she had to get out of the house.

"Sure."

Anything to keep her mind busy.

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

"Status report."

Fuji stared into Giovanni's dark eyes. It had been far too long since he had flinched at the man's voice, or shivered under his stare. Now, he gazed at Giovanni without fear. There was mostly gratitude in his gaze. Did that make him a colder person than he used to be? No, he was just tired today. He had been up scanning Mewtwo's brain wave activity. The specimen had been growing at a steady rate, much larger than it used to be. He suspected it was now in its adult stage, in around a year as well.

It was spectacular watching him grow. It started out quick, and now it had grown so subtly, if he weren't mourning his daughter, Fuji may have been proud.

"I suspect it'll wake up soon, but I advise against waking it up prematurely," Fuji spoke in a low tone. "Its activity has been spiking recently, a sign of approaching consciousness. How's the girl?"

"Unimportant at the moment," Giovanni ground out before turning on his heel and stalking down the hallway. "She is of no use to us now, but I will make sure that she stays within reach!"

Fuji grimaced at his words. He should have kept his mouth shut. He _knew_ Giovanni wanted to test out things no one else would, and Fuji gave him the excuse. But he needed the DNA, and he got it. Now his daughter was gone, and his decision would haunt him for the remainder of his life.

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

"Serena Lockwood?"

"Here," Serena muttered from her desk.

It was the first day of class at the private school in Celadon. Her friends were in another classroom, leaving her to sit alone in the middle of the room. Dressed in the green and gray themed uniform, Serena looked like everyone else. If only she felt that way, too.

When she had awoken that morning, she had felt groggier than usual, as though she were waiting for something to happen. It felt as though her subconscious was tugging on something in the back of her head, urging her to do something. But what? She had no idea, and that irked her, frustrating her to no end.

She didn't say a word to her parents, or else they would have left her at home; she couldn't possibly spend another minute at the house, cramped up in her room, studying the curriculum that her mother planned out for her. Left to the darkest reaches of her mind...

"Welcome back, everyone!" the teacher crooned to the class, jerking Serena out of her thoughts and pulling her into a lecture about the expectations in her classroom.

Before everything that had happened, Serena would be bored or dying to go home, but now that she had been away for so long, she was absorbing the experience. Her teacher, Ms. Ishihara, was perky and bright. She reminded Serena of her mother. As a professor, Serena knew that her mother was popular for making her lectures interesting and helping students out. The transition back into school would be simple.

For the remainder of the morning, her teacher slowly began their first class: history. A class Serena had no interest in, but paid attention to nonetheless as slide after slide shined on the board. Few students took notes, others whispered, and still a few just stared at the screen lost in their minds.

Serena wrote down what she could as their teacher whizzed through the lesson. She froze in the middle of a sentence as a low whisper came from behind. Her shoulders shivered and she turned to look at the desk behind her, only to find the girl asleep with drool running down her chin. With a grimace, Serena turned back to the front, trying to focus on the slides.

Her hands began to tremble slightly as she copied the words down about the Great War that took place in Kanto.

 _What.._

The whisper became louder before choking off into garbled nonsense. Outside, a breeze rattled the maple tree out front. Serena turned to watch the leaves flutter in the wind as the whisper came back.

 _What... am I?_

Serena frowned. Where did that come from? She was a human, why would she even ask herself that question?

But as she rationalized the question, she knew that it was not coming from her or anyone in the room. This voice seemed familiar, yet didn't. Her chest squeezed at the sound of it, sympathizing with it, wanting to answer.

Something warm slowly began to bloom within her mind. It felt like the first time she read the mind of her mother. The warmth of a mind she had known for a while.

 _Where am I?_

It was louder now, echoing in her mind as she glanced around the room. She felt as though she was in a dream, nothing around her felt real. Not her body, or the desk, or her clothes.

She just had to make it through one day of school, she reminded herself, planting her hands firmly on the desk and inhaling deeply. This voice will go away, she believed firmly.

 _I am ready..._

This time the echo was stronger, making it sound as if it were said multiple times at the _same_ time. Serena clutched her pencil in her hand, wondering just what the voice was ready for.

 _I am ready... to be!_

Her eyes clenched shut and she felt... nothing.

Nothing happened to her. Her mind seemed to relax, and the dreamy feeling faded away as her mind quieted down. She glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching her, but thankfully, nothing had changed. Her teacher droned on as the students sleepily followed along.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch, and as Serena hit her last class, she was feeling proud of herself for handling the day. Some people asked questions about what happened, but her friends fended them off for her while she continued to ignore the stares. It wasn't that bad. She imagined that it could have been worse.

Sitting in her seat in the middle of the room, Serena stared at the board as their teacher wrote out a math problem. She liked the work involved with math, writing everything down to get an answer, but she hated the complicated equations with letters and numbers.

On the wall, the clock ticked down the time to leave school. Everyone was antsy, and she couldn't help but get excited along with them.

Then she heard garbled voices in her head, and the slight panic began to set in. Glancing down at the desk, Serena took in a quiet breath. Her father had taught her how to handle stressful situations by breathing and grounding herself. She has to focus, or something would go wrong on her first day of school.

 _They're outside... Where I should be..._

The voice dissipated, and she felt a sharp pain prick at her brain. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, but squeezed her eyes shut to brace herself against the heat of it. Somewhere far away, she heard her teacher ask if she was okay, but Serena lost control of the growing force in her mind.

It was her telekinesis acting up. She could feel the force of it as the energy ejected out from her body. The kids in her class screamed as their desks slammed against one another with enough force to send some students tumbling out of their seats onto one another or the ground. A misty blue light covered the windows, causing them to crack and explode.

There were more screams then, and Serena forced herself out of her chair. Her teacher stared at her from the floor with wide, fearful eyes. The look in her eyes hurt Serena, as if she would attack her, or even worse. She wasn't a monster... was she?

Serena took a deep breath, feeling another onslaught of energy coming up as a garbled conversation went on in the background. She pushed against the energy crashing down upon her and sent it back towards the place it came from. A few things went flying across the room before she cut herself off from her powers.

Her mother had taught her that trick for when she couldn't control herself.

 _Take a deep breath and locate the source. Everyone has a source, whether it's their mind, their heart, their emotions, or anywhere else important to them. Somewhere in your mind, you have a switch that you have to flip to stop yourself._

Serena found her "switch", and cut off the energy supply with a hard shove of her own. Her mind sealed off the flow, and she felt a pounding headache come on.

The students rushed out of the room, crying and blubbering about their injuries or about being scared as the teacher funneled them out. Serena glanced at Ms. Ishihara and cursed herself for doing so. She looked terrified, as if she had narrowly escaped death. Being the cause of that fear terrified Serena.

They stood there, locked in a stare down for a long moment before the bell rang, signalling in the end of the school day. Serena tore her gaze away from her teacher and bent over to grab her notebook and backpack. As she moved out into the hallway, she felt like half the student body was watching her as she headed straight to the office to call her mother.

She never made it through her first day of school.

Panting and feeling as though she were about to faint, Serena managed to call her mother and get the story out before collapsing in an office chair. She waited ten excruciating minutes for her mother. In that time, an ambulance appeared, followed by two police cruisers. Students with harsher injuries were rushed out while minor injuries were taken care of on the spot. Ms. Ishihara stalked out of the school and pointed to Serena through the large windows many times, looking angry and scared as they wrote down her words.

Rowan couldn't arrive any faster, jogging in heels into the office with her husband right behind, pausing to speak with the officers and a hysterical Ishihara.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Rowan rushed up to her daughter, squeezing her face between both hands.

"No, just scared," Serena whispered, she could feel the block she had put up weakening with each minute she sat in the office.

Already she could hear the voices of the students and staff whirling around her mind. They all hated her, they wanted her to leave as soon as possible. They thought she was a monster.

Finally, Aaron stepped into the office, and Serena couldn't help but begin to cry as her father, with the policemen, talked to the Dean. They moved to the office where Serena sat between her parents, sobbing as they argued that it was merely an accident. For two hours, she sat there while her parents tried to solve everything.

Her father began to raise his voice when the phone rang. Everyone stopped to stare at the phone, then at the Dean. The old man's furious face calmed just as he reached down and picked up the phone. Aaron huffed, and Rowan reached over to pat her husband's arm as he glared at the man.

"Hello?"

Serena wiped her face, watching as his grumpy glare faded to an open mouthed look of fear. Everyone in the room watched the dean's face turn pale as he listened to whoever was on the other side of the line. Beside her, Aaron's face hardened, and he fought the urge to rip the phone away from the old man.

"I-I understand..." he coughed before hanging up, gathering himself. He clasped his fingers together. "I-I think we are done here."

"What?" Aaron demanded, and Rowan gave her husband an exasperated look. Sure, it was sketchy, but their daughter was exhausted, stressed, and in serious need of help. "What do you mean we're done here?"

"That call was to confirm a payment for the damages that Serena has done," the dean replied in a tight voice. "I suspect she won't be returning?"

"Hell no," Aaron spat between clenched teeth, getting up from his seat and holding a hand out for his daughter. "Have a nice day."

His warm hand engulfed hers and lifted her up into his embrace. She may not be a little child, but Aaron's anger helped him lift up his daughter into his arms and carry her outside. Students watched as she passed by, most glaring, some looking scared, while others looked curious. She ducked her head, leaning against her father's shoulder, as they rush by.

In and out of consciousness, she suddenly found herself within a large house with bright lights and two mysterious people as well as a young girl her age. Above her, her parents spoke in hushed tones, asking for help.

An older man with murky green eyes came into view then, his light skinned face lined with soft wrinkles and some freckles. His pale brown hair was messy, and he looked to be wise in the eyes and scatterbrained in looks. She stared at him for a minute before realizing he was speaking to her.

"What happened?" he asked in a hard tone. Serena frowned, sitting up in her father's arms and regarding the man with a curious look. He saw her hesitation, and turned to the left with his arm splayed out. "Take her to the living room to have a seat."

"Honey, it's okay. Mr. Natsume is a friend of ours, you remember Sabrina?" Rowan spoke with her daughter in a gentle tone, gesturing to the dark haired girl standing off to the side.

Serena followed her finger to see Sabrina watching her with her light red eyes from under dark black bangs. Their gazes locked, and the light eyed girl tilted her head, trying to understand what was going on in the older girl's mind. Serena felt her mind push into hers, and shook her head, urging the girl out. Both of them flinched at the feeling.

"Sabrina, stop," Sabrina's father advised in a gentle tone. "Her mind is volatile, you do not want to go in there blindly." He turns back to Serena, this time with a much kinder face, and asked once more. "What happened?"

Through the muggy thoughts and pain, Serena relayed the events leading up to her energy burst as well as the incident itself. It was scary for her to think about it. Ishihara's face blinked rapidly through her mind as she spoke. The expression would surely haunt her for a while.

"I see... There's an extreme amount of energy emanating from you that is not completely yours," Sabrina's father rubbed at the stubble on his chin, glancing between the family of three.

"How is that possible?" Rowan frowned, clutching her daughter's hand tight.

Serena didn't tell her to let go, she only watched as her father clenched and unclenched his jaw. He knew something, she was sure of it. He had an idea what was going on, but wouldn't say it because it had to do with her disappearance.

Mr. Natsume shook his head with a shrug. "It's hard to say for sure, but your daughter seems to be gaining a lot of psychic energy at an alarming rate. More than her brain can handle at the moment. We're going to have to help her focus it, guide it, so that she can absorb it at a rate she can handle."

"What do you need to do?" Rowan spoke, having more knowledge on this than her husband.

Serena got lost in a flurry of orders as she was taken to another room. This room smelled sweeter and was dimly lit. She heard the sound of rushing water and some ambient noise playing in the background. Her mother urged her to lie down on a soft, cozy ottoman.

She leaned her head back to see that the ceiling was lined with windows that showed the beautiful afternoon sky filled with clouds. Her mind was put a little more at ease as her mother came into view above her head. Sabrina and her father appeared on either side of her, their eyes fixated on hers as they lifted their hands to hover above her head.

"Close your eyes and focus on our energies," Rowan instructed her daughter. Her mother had no special abilities herself, however, she was well versed in the community that was a part of it, and knew how to conduct processes such as these. Serena remembered showing her first signs of being psychic. Her mother immediately began to school her in her own powers, encouraging her to experiment, with safety, and to ask questions.

Now, Serena just wanted to give it up.

She did as told, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Sabrina's burning light and her father's came into view in her mind's eye. From this vantage point, Serena could tell that Sabrina was much more powerful than her father. She latched onto them easily, and followed her mother's orders to let them in. She felt their minds probing her own to find the onslaught of energy pouring into her.

Their minds gathered round, and she felt as though she was being suffocated as they pressed onto the flow. It lessened and lessened until it was a steady stream of energy, less erratic and messy. The process took longer than they expected; within an hour, they had Serena under control of her growing powers, and were letting her rest.

Sabrina's mother waited for Serena's parents in the next room with refreshments as the families sat down to talk. Sabrina was left with the other young girl, watching her slumber and making sure there were no more sudden outbursts. Aside from the ambient noise in the other room, there was no sound between the adults. The Nastumes watched the Lockwoods squirm with discomfort before finally speaking.

"Something has been connected to your daughter," Mr. Natsume finally spoke.

"What is it?" Aaron asked as Rowan fought against her tears.

"I'm not sure, but it's powerful, which is why she reacted the way she did in school today," he continued on, reaching forward for his cup of tea. "Sabrina went through something similar. The best thing to do now is to focus on training her. She needs to exercise her mind, or it will all build up."

"We'll do that," Aaron assured him, reaching next to him to comfort his wife. "There's nothing you can do to stop it?"

"Nothing that ends with her coming out alive," he spoke in a grave tone. "Whatever is connected to her, this 'bond' that they have, is strong."

Aaron fought the urge to flip the table and swear. What did Giovanni _do_?

"Take her home, and let her rest." Mr. Nastume glanced through the open door where his daughter watched over their slumbering daughter. "And pray that your daughter can survive her growing abilities."


	5. North

**That was a terribly long break! But I am back and settled in. Posting may be erratic for a while longer so I won't be promising anything too soon.** **So a lot happened last chapter and not all of it can be explained right now, so sit tight. Major changes are happening in Serena's life and she's gonna have to roll with the punches. Thanks for sticking around!**

* * *

The next morning Serena woke up feeling as though yesterday's events were a terrible nightmare cooked up before her first day of school. For a moment, she believed that notion. Maybe it _was_ a dream, and today was her _real_ chance to go to school and be normal.

However, the faint ache of her head said otherwise. Yesterday was in fact real.

Serena would never be normal. Maybe her parents were going to send her somewhere to fix her or to protect themselves. Her eyes burned with the sight of Mrs. Ishihara's frightened face seared into her mind. An adult woman completely terrified of her student, when just that morning, she had been so kind to Serena.

Laying in bed, Serena stared at the ceiling, wondering whether she should get up or not. She was dressed in sweats and a large t-shirt, everything else in her regular sized room was the same as before, from her paintings coating the walls down to her bean bag chair tossed into a corner with a pile of books atop it. It was as if she had never left homeschool.

Maybe she should have let her mother continue teaching her.

The thought made Serena's grip on her blanket tighten. What if she had hurt her mother somehow? She would rather go through yesterday over and over than bring harm to her mother.

Two soft raps on the door startled Serena from those thoughts. The door swung open a bit to reveal her mother peering in with a smile. A smile of all things. Serena expected a worried look, or even fear. Instead, Rowan entered the room as if it were any other day, striding across the carpeted floors to sit next to Serena's sprawled body with a glass of water in hand and some pain pills in the other.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Rowan spoke in a gentle tone, her voice warming Serena as she sat up.

"Tired... and scared," she admitted the last part after a short silence. Talking with her mother had never been a problem for her. Rowan rarely lectured Serena about her choices or mistakes. She listened and responded to treat Serena almost as an adult, and Serena liked that.

"It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay," Rowan passed her the water and pills. "The Nastume's are trustworthy and excellent in handling psychic energies."

"Is that what that guy did to me?" Serena questioned after gulping down the water and taking the pills.

"Kind of. He slowed down the energy being funneled into your brain, now you can handle your increasing powers," her mother explained, taking back the cup and touching her daughter's cheek. "You're safe now, the worst of it is over."

"Yeah..." Serena muttered, leaning into her mother's hand. "Why did that happen to me?"

At this, Rowan frowned, puckering her lips. She couldn't withhold the truth from her daughter. She'd figure it out pretty quickly, telepathy or not. Instead, Rowan adjusted to pull Serena onto her lap. Her light blue eyes gazed into her daughter's darker blue ones with patience and love as she spoke in an even tone. "We don't know. Your father and I have our ideas, but we don't have proof. But we also have ideas to keep you safe and, on that, we are absolutely sure about. You remember Grandma and Grandpa, right? It's been years since we last saw them."

"Yes!" Serena instantly perked at the news. She remembered every tale of dragons in old legends that they told her with every visit they made. It made her proud of her clan's heritage.

"You know they live over in Blackthorn, right? Well, we will be moving to live in the house there," Rowan stated with a controlled expression on her face.

Beneath it all, Serena could vaguely sense the turmoil hidden beneath the sentence. Being young, she didn't completely understand her mother's reluctance to move back, and instantly worried if it was because of her.

"You don't want to go," she stated, her upper body deflating like an untied balloon.

"I do want to go, but only if you are okay with it. It's a big move, and you know my standing with the rest of the clan. It's going to be difficult for the other children to accept you because of what happened."

"Because you fell in love with _Dad,_ " Serena cooed at her mother before bursting into a fit of giggles.

She knew that the other families in the Blackthorn Clan did not want to keep Rowan within their ranks as she had married someone that didn't meet their standard. Serena didn't quite understand what that meant, but she mainly adored the romantic side of it. Her parents were forbidden from marrying, but they did anyway and ran away together.

It's her favorite story so far.

"Yes, and you know that it was a bad thing to do in their eyes," Rowan grinned at her daughter. "It's going to be tough for you."

Serena considered the choices for merely a second before nodding her head. "I want to. Anything to get away from here."

Anything to get away from Ishihara's face haunting her memories.

Rowan gaugeD her daughter's expression, searching for anything that might suggest otherwise, before releasing a small exhale. Her smile continued to shine as she nodded her head at Serena. "Okay, I'll start packing up most of your stuff today. You need to relax and let your mind settle. Yesterday was stressful, and it needs rest."

"Okay, Mom," Serena sighed.

"Here are my two favorite women in the entire world!" Aaron burst into the room then, his arms swaying excitedly and his face the complete opposite from the day before.

Serena's face lit up and she greeted her father with a surprised yelp. "Dad!"

"Hey, Sunshine," he stepped over and gathered the two of them in his arms to kiss both their heads. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Serena leaned on her father's chest and sighed. She always felt safe with him around.

"That's good, you were so brave yesterday, calling your mother and waiting for her in the office. You did great," he patted her head and set her on the edge of her bed. The both of them got up and glanced at each other before grinning down at Serena. She shifted under their gazes but stared at them questioningly. Aaron clapped his hands before speaking, a wide grin still plastered on his face. "So, your mother and I talked, and we talked with Dr. Sato, and we came to this agreement. You need something around to keep you happy, safe, and even warm. But you're young, so it has to be small too."

"Okay?" Serena glanced between the two of them. She was used to their antics but this time was strange.

"So, your father and I pulled some strings and got you... a pokemon," Rowan announced with her own grin growing.

"What?" Serena squeaked out, her heart racing with excitement. "A real one?"

Her parents burst into laughter, her father nodding at his daughter happily. "Yes, a real one. I have him with me right now."

"Where!?" Serena leaped off the bed, wrapping her arms around his waist to find the pokeball on his belt.

Aaron laughed again, picking her up and plopping her back onto the bed. He knelt down beside her and pulled out a brand new, shining pokeball. It was tiny in his hand as he passed it to her. He pushed the button and it grew to its larger size. Serena held it between both hands to keep it balanced in her grip.

"Remember how to open it? Like I showed you," he urged her.

Rowan and Aaron looked on as their daughter pressed her right ring finger to the white button on the center of the pokeball. Immediately, the ball popped open, and a white light splashed out onto the floor in front of her. It took on a small roundish looking form before the white dissipated to reveal a Cyndaquil.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Serena dropped the pokeball on the bed and knelt on the ground next to the small fire type. "Where did you get him?"

"I called a friend," Aaron shrugged, sitting on the ground, his back against her bed to watch the two interact. "He's all yours, but I will train him with the dragon types so that he can get used to them."

"They'll be mean to him, he's only a baby!" Serena defended the pokemon.

The Cyndaquil glanced up and sniffed at her curiously. His small eyes remained closed as he continued to investigate his new owner. She giggled as his delicate nose tickled her arms as he did a thorough sweep of her. Finally, Cyndaquil settled down in front of her, and she reached out to pet him. He allowed it, and even cooed as she scratched his chin and behind his ears.

"He's going to grow older, and he's going to have to toughen up," Aaron chuckled, leaning forward to point at the four heat spots on his back. "Don't touch these areas when he's riled up, they'll burn you. When he's relaxed, it's fine, they won't set anything on fire. Just when he's scared, angry or stressed in anyway."

"Okay, okay," Serena replied coaxing Cyndaquil to sit on her lap. The pokemon easily settled down on her legs and curled up with his face in her stomach. She let out a giddy giggle as he released a sigh.

"Are you going to give him a nickname?" Rowan watched her daughter with a smile.

Serena glanced between her parents for a moment. This Cyndaquil was going to be her friend, her partner for who knew how long. In her mind, she hoped for forever. His name would also only get longer. His evolution, Typhlosion, would be larger than he was then, and it would be too much of a mouthful to yell in battle. But then again, he would be a Typhlosion, and pokemon responded just the same to their species name rather than nicknames, didn't they?

She hadn't covered classes that dealt with caring for pokemon yet, so she didn't know for sure. What if he grew out of it? She couldn't call him something silly like Fluffy, because what if he didn't stay fluffy? It wouldn't make sense. No, she'd have to name him something that she could see him as whether or not he stayed as a Cyndaquil.

After a long moment, Serena stood to her full height, not too tall for a nine year old, with Cyndaquil in her arms. She looked determined as she nodded to herself, regarding her parents with a proud smile.

"I'll name him Ty."

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

A week or so after she got her pokemon, Serena was packed up, and all preparations for the move had been set into motion. Her parents had her things and their things sent ahead of time, and all their furniture would be staying, for the new house would have some. Serena took Ty around the apartment, telling him stories that may have happened in that specific area.

The morning of departure, she stood in the doorway, Ty snuggled in her arms, while watching her parents get some last minute things done. Her heart pounded in her chest. This was the first time Serena had had to deal with a move like this. The last time, she was too young to remember when they left the clan to live in Celadon. It was the only city she had come to know as home. Would Blackthorn be good enough to replace it?

"Cynda?" Cyndaquil squeaked, nudging Serena's chest with his long nose.

"It's nothing, I'm just...nervous," she reassured him, cradling him closer to share in his warmth.

The pokemon let out a small squeal before burrowing into her stomach excitedly. Clearly, he was ready for this new adventure. Serena wondered if he even understood what was going on and decided to brush it off. She should be acting just like him, this was a new start in a new place where no one would know about what she did.

At that thought, panic struck Serena.

"Mom!" she rushed into the kitchen to see her parents going over some papers.

Rowan glanced up and rushed over to her daughter, her eyes searching for any injuries she may have had. "What's wrong honey?"

"Mom, am I going to public school in Blackthorn? I don't think I should, what if I hurt someone? What if I can't be around people? I'm scared!" Serena babbled and admitted the last part without meaning to. Her face became hot with embarrassment, and she dropped her chin to her chest. Cyndaquil reached his tiny paw upwards to try and comfort his trainer.

"Oh, honey," Rowan clicked her tongue and cupped her daughter's face in her hand, pulling her head up to look into her eyes. "You are not going to hurt anybody. Remember those exercises we've been doing? Those help keep your abilities under control, and you're so good at it! I promise you'll be safe."

"How can you be sure? You don't even know what's wrong with me," Serena blubbered, tears burning her eyes. She started out excited for the move, but now that it was actually happening, all the things she had done crashed down on her like a tidal wave.

Rowan glanced back at her husband, asking him to support her as she pulled her daughter in for a hug. "Shhh, honey, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with you, you are powerful and that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"She's right, Rena," Aaron patted his daughter's head and tapped her chin. "The kids you meet, some of them anyway, will be like you. Remember, you get your powers from your mother's side, and she passed it from the clan. Even if you weren't different, it doesn't matter, because your abilities only define a _part_ of who you are, and you are one great girl."

Aaron pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears as she huffed and puffed. In her arms, Ty rubbed his face into her body, humming with comfort and care. Their words were enough to calm her, but she tucked her fears away as she accepted the cloth and dabbed at the last of her tears. Her parents kissed her temples before gathering the last of their things.

"Oh, and one more thing," Aaron paused in the doorway. "Tomorrow, I'm meeting up with a good friend of mine, a really good friend of mine. He's going to bring his son and niece along so you'll have friends. How does that sound, huh?"

Serena considered it, shifting on her feet. She knew it would make it easier, but what if they didn't like her? She was different, and they're going to know, she was sure of it. But it was a new place, and her parents were doing something big for her. She didn't want to waste it. If she was going to go through with this decision, she was going to have to try for her parents' sake.

A frown creased her forehead, who was this person and why hadn't she met them? She couldn't remember if her father had ever mentioned him. If she agreed, she also would get to solve this mystery of this mysterious "good friend" of her father's.

With a tentative nod, she accepted the invitation. He grinned and patted her back, reassuring her that it would be okay.

Once outside of their condo, he released his Salamence for the family to pile onto and hitch a ride to Johto. With no direct system taking them from Kanto to Johto, this was the easiest way. Serena didn't mind flying, but it would be a few hours of being in the sky on their way over and then more hours of work to get settled in.

Ty got sucked back into his pokeball for the ride while Serena squeezed in between her parents' bodies on the large dragon type. The lift into the sky was the hardest part. Serena kept strong against the pressure building against her, pressing her into the hard, scaly back of the pokemon beneath her. Once they reached a high enough elevation, the city looked much smaller below them as Salamence began moving forward.

Being in the sky didn't faze Serena as much as it did the first time her father took her for a ride. She just wished the wind wasn't so cold, or blew in her face so much as they dipped or rose through the air.

They landed in Blackthorn during the late afternoon, its tall, dark colored houses rising up through the uneven land of the dragon clan city. Serena always compared Blackthorn to a medieval place with stone houses, tall gates, and dirt roads. It wasn't too far off, as the city was placed within a mountainous area.

Upon arrival, Rowan's grandparents welcomed their daughter with open arms and bright smiles. As Aaron and Serena walked up, however, those feelings toned down until Rowan cleared her throat and shot her parents a scathing look that got them excited to see their granddaughter. Serena accepted their hugs, oblivious to the fact that, to the clan, she was the product of a broken rule, and therefore, an outcast as well. Aaron greeted the two with a bow and a head nod, custom when meeting two ranking officials within the clan.

"Good to see you are well, Kai. You too, Amaya," Aaron spoke to them in a warm tone and with a fake smile.

"Glad to see you are taking care of our daughter," Kai returned with squinting eyes. His raspy voice gave no hint of warmth, as if he expected the opposite of Aaron. Serena heard it and flinched away from her grandfather.

"This needs to stop," Rowan stepped past her parents and gathered her daughter in her arms. "My _husband, daughter,_ and I will be living here within the clan just like you wanted all those years ago. Now that you have it, you must accept them."

Amaya stepped in before Kai could speak any more harsh words, her face was open as she regarded the newcomers. Rowan always knew she could count on her mother to be the voice of reason despite her opposing stance in her life choices. "Of course, dear. This is all just so new. We have yet to make adjustments."

"I wanna go home," Serena whispered in a shaky voice, clutching to her mother's clothes as if she might fall.

Rowan shot her parents a heated look before smoothing her daughter's hair and bending over to kiss the top of her head. "Don't worry, sweetie. It'll get better."

"Your mother is right," Amaya animated so suddenly, Rowan and Aaron forgot for just a moment that there was any problem mere seconds ago. The older woman stepped forward, her dark blue dress sweeping across the ground as she held out a hand for Serena. "Your home is right here, let me show you."

Serena's parents held their breaths as they watched their daughter contemplate taking her grandmother's hand. The cold air held still as the young girl weighed her options. Once again, thinking of her parents, Serena swallowed her fear and raised her smaller hand into her grandmother's aged one.

Her grip was surprisingly tight, and it pulled Serena past the metal gate and up the winding path to the front of the house.

Much like the other houses, their house was a dark coal gray along the outer shell with a stone front porch. It looked tough and intimidating to Serena as they approached. What she did like were the windows. There were four large windows on the front, two beside the entryway, and two above it. Inside the lights were on, and in the bottom two windows, golden light seeped out and shone on the front porch. She felt welcomed as they made it up the stone steps and to the dark front door.

Amaya allowed Serena to push open the door to reveal a tall foyer, open to the floors above. To her left sat a full living room with new furniture, waiting to be decorated by her and her mother. To her right sat a dining room, a long, elegant black table sat in the middle flanked by six tall chairs. Along the walls sat expensive and shiny looking pottery with ancient designs and faded colors.

"Wow, it's so big!" Serena twisted around as she stepped further into the foyer, her shoes squeaked against the marble floors as she approached the winding staircase to the second floor. "It's so bright, too."

Contrary to the outside color scheme, the walls within were some form of cream and light browns. With the lights on, everything had a dreamy golden glow to it. Serena felt as though this all were a dream, that it was too good to be true, but it was real, and she didn't know how to feel about that.

"It's yours now," Amaya beamed at her granddaughter. "This clan is your home now. It's up to you to do your best."

"I will," Serena promised. She wasn't sure what she had to do her best for, but if it would make the fighting stop, then so be it.

She would do anything to keep her family happy, even if that meant leaving them.


	6. Call To Arms

**Hello! I thought I had posted this chapter, that's why it took so long to actually post it. So after that last disaster, Serena has a chance to make things right again. Layla will have to be put on hold until Serena is through her journey, so bear with me on that. That will be in a few chapters, so I'll slowly be starting up Layla's stuff. Serena and Layla are pretty intertwined. But first, Serena, enjoy!**

* * *

Serena woke up the next morning feeling content. There was no deep breath of fresh morning air or a glowing smile because moving had solved all of her problems.

Instead, she lifted the blanket up to her chin and stared at her white ceiling as morning light poured into the room from the window at the end of her bed. This room was much bigger than her old one, her stuff occupying only a small corner of it. The white walls had yet to be painted, and Serena wasn't sure what color to make them. Despite the warm welcome from her grandmother the day before, Serena wasn't sure she would be calling this place home for long.

She flipped over in her large bed and stared at the clock on her nightstand. Beside it sat a picture of her and her parents at a school picnic a few years ago. The three of them looked happy, and that in turn brought an unconscious smile to her lips. Her blue eyes flickered over to the clock as it read fifteen to noon. Sitting up, she stretched out her arms and slid out of bed, deciding it was best to get ready for the day.

A few boxes remained unopened from the day before, and now that she had time on her hands, Serena planned on mapping out her room. Anything to make it warmer rather than cold and cramped.

Unlike her room before, this one had a bathroom connected to it, and for that, Serena was grateful. She managed to get ready in half the time it took in their old home. Dressed in blue jeans and a sweatshirt, Serena made her way down the staircase. Towards the end, she pretended she was a long lost princess as it twisted into a half spiral, placing her in the foyer and living room.

She turned around at the smell of breakfast and followed her nose into the kitchen.

"Morning!" Rowan was quick to greet her daughter with a bright smile. Dressed in casual clothes, Rowan already looked well adjusted to their new home, and it intimidated Serena just a bit. "Come, sit down, I'll get you something to eat."

Serena skipped over to the fridge for some juice before doing as told and taking a seat next to her father.

He grinned and ruffled her hair. "You ready to make some friends today?"

She had forgotten. Her father was meeting with his 'old friend' today, and she had agreed to join him. Apparently, he was going to bring his kids, and they were supposed to become as good as friends as they were. That was more intimidation tossed onto her plate.

"I guess," she shifted in her seat, watching as her mother dumped some hashbrowns, eggs, and a few slices of meat onto a plate.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie," she reassured her daughter, sliding the plate in front of her. "If you're nervous, you don't have to go."

"I want to," Serena urged. "I'm just scared they'll be scared of me."

Aaron set down the newspaper he was reading and faced his daughter. "I promise that they won't fear you. These two are different than those kids at the last school. My friend is different, and someone you can trust."

Serena swallowed hard and nodded. "I'll try my best."

"It's okay," he tapped her chin. "You're safe here and with them. You're not gonna fail anything. Now eat up, we have fifteen minutes!"

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Blackthorn was located in the northern region of Johto, making it much colder than it was in Celadon. Despite it being cold and near the mountains, it was still well developed with paved roads and tall buildings, the tallest being the clocktower located in the center of town. The outskirts of the town were marked by thick forests and rocky mountains. City laws did not allow kids without pokemon or under 17 from leaving after curfew.

The sun shone behind large fluffy clouds, providing little warmth on that chilly day. Serena pulled her sweater tighter against her skin and clung to her father's arm as they walked down the main path from their house to the sidewalk. The two headed down the street and took a right towards a park Serena had spotted from their flight yesterday. It was small but spacious enough for some equipment and a large fountain for pokemon.

Aaron walked his daughter along the path when he spotted Wesley standing across the way with two kids at his side. Serena saw who her father was waving at and pauses.

"Do you want to go home?" Aaron didn't miss a beat.

She glanced up at him and shook her head. "I'm just... nervous."

He chuckled and squeezed her arm wrapped around his. "It's okay."

She took a deep breath and followed her father across the way, her eyes glued to the tall man waving at them. He was built a lot like her own father, but with more noticeable muscle. His dark brown hair was closely cropped, but a bit on the shaggy side. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black sweater.

On either side of him stood two kids, one girl with light blue hair pulled back into a braid with bright blue eyes and one boy with red hair and golden eyes. They reminded Serena of her mother, their features pretty in their rarity and intimidating as it was what separated her from them.

The two kids exchanged glances and some words before approaching. Serena was tempted to peek into their minds to see what it was, but that wouldn't be fair. Maybe they were reassuring themselves?

"Aaron!" Wesley greeted in a bright voice. It made Serena pause for a moment, it was as if his emotions were infused with his tone. He was happy to see his friend and welcoming as he stepped forward to embrace him. "It's been too long."

"I agree," Aaron laughed, patting Wesley on the back before greeting the kids next to Wesley. He made sure to stay close to Serena as he stepped in front of her and patted on the boy's head first. Then he embraced the both of them. "Both of you have gotten so big! How old are you now? 7? 8?"

"I'm 10!" the boy answered with a pout.

"I'm 9," the girl spoke with the same motion.

"Jeez, I am getting old," Aaron chuckled before stepping aside to introduce his daughter. "This is Serena. Serena, this is Lance, Wesley's son, and his niece, Clair."

"H-hello," Serena greeted them with a small wave.

The two didn't move, which prompted Wesley to take charge. He reached forward and took her small hand in his larger one. She felt the calluses and scars on his hand and became intrigued. She knew her father had a few marks of his own, but this man was born into this clan. These were marks of a Dragon Tamer. Up close, she could see a large scar on his cheek, pink and jagged. She was amazed by it, but managed to stare into his golden brown eyes as he grinned.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Serena," he spoke in a soothing tone.

She couldn't help but smile and shake his hand. "You too, uh..."

"You can call me Wesley," he winked before standing up to his full height and patting the two beside him on the heads. "The adults need to talk, you three go play and be careful."

The two men scampered off for a park bench, leaving the kids to stand in the middle of the path. One gauged them as they gauged her while standing close together.

Serena put her hands behind her back and dropped her gaze to the ground. What was she supposed to say?

"Do you like to swing?" Lance spoke up and Serena looked up at him, wondering if he was really talking to her. He jerked his thumb behind him. "There's a few down this hill, and they're all free."

"Sure," Serena spoke after a pause and followed the two as they walked a few feet ahead of her. She stole a quick glance back at her father, he sent her a thumbs up and a smile, encouraging her to continue trying, before turning back at something Wesley said.

She heaved a quiet sigh and caught up to the two as they seemed to whisper more. They stopped once she got close, but it was obvious they were talking about her.

Clair stepped forward and, despite Lance trying to get her to stop, put her hands on her hips and asked, "So, did you, like, kill a kid or something?"

Lance smacked his face and groaned, looking apologetic at Serena but also curious. The two were caught off guard when Serena let out a few giggles. A warm feeling built in her stomach before she simmered down and coughed the last few giggles out. She wasn't sure why she laughed, her killing a kid could have happened. Bad timing would have allowed that as they were working with scissors an hour before her outburst...

But realizing that _that_ 's the reason why they were nervous about meeting her, she wondered what Wesley told them before they came out here to meet.

"Clair..."

"What? Might as well ask now," Clair defended herself to her cousin. She crossed her arms and gazed at Serena, her eyes looking cold, but the darker haired girl wasn't scared. She decided she liked Clair. Being up front to avoid any complications was something Serena could get used to.

"No, I didn't kill a kid," she answered.

"We were told something bad happened and, as long as it wasn't murder, I don't care. Just don't hurt me," Clair stated as if it were her life motto.

"Clair!" Lance glared at his cousin before sighing. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Serena chuckled and held out a hand to Clair, an action that took her by surprise. "I don't intend to hurt anyone, I promise."

Clair glanced at her hand before taking it in her own strong grip. "Good. Now, only two swings are left!"

Serena almost fell on her face as Clair dragged her over to the swings, leaving behind Lance who called after them, and tossed her onto one of the rubber seats. The two shared a laugh as Lance came up too late as a mother pushed her smaller child on the last of the three.

"That's unfair, I was at least nice to you," Lance crossed his arms and tried to pout at Serena, but he enjoyed the joke and thought it was nice of his cousin to reach out first to the new girl.

"Nice guys finish last," Serena chuckled.

This surprised Lance enough for him to let out a laugh and decide to push them both while they swung. Their laughter floated upwards towards the park bench where the two adults sat and muttered about darker things. This was business meeting for them, not a fun day in the park.

"Bastard, how could he do that to his own niece?" Wesley grimaced at the details Aaron had left out in emails and phone conversations. He glanced down the way at Clair, the thought of putting her through that makes him sick. "I'm glad she survived."

"Me too," Aaron replied. "He's crossed a line, and now I _have_ to get him back. I don't know what he's doing or what he has planned. We moved back here to protect her because that can't happen again."

"It won't," Wesley promised him. "But getting him back is going to be difficult, he's got eyes and ears _everywhere,_ and we can't out any of them without some serious repercussions. Getting evidence on these guys is going to be tough."

"I know, my brother always knew how to bribe those around him into doing anything he wanted," Aaron spoke in a gruff tone. His eyes grew darker as he regarded Wesley. "I'm serious about this, that's why I moved back. I needed to ensure Serena's safety so that I can focus on getting rid of dirty cops. Our children don't need to grow up in this kind of world."

Wesley nodded, but sighed in disappointment as their gazes carried them to their children playing on the swings. "I don't think it'll be gone that fast. They got their headstart from Boss, and she was intelligent. Ruthless, but intelligent."

"I agree," Aaron stated in a flat tone. None of the memories he owned with his mother were good ones. He'd rather forget them all, but they're what forged him into the man he is today. "I'm not proud of it, but my family has its roots in hard and thorough work. Team Rocket won't go down without a fight."

"So it's a good thing you're on our side," Wesley grinned. "We're an even match."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Aaron cracked a smile. "My brother was always one step ahead of me when we were kids."

"That's why you have me," his friend winked. "We've been doing good so far, and it'll get better. We just have to keep our circle small and keep changing our codes. We won't allow anyone to break in and see what info we've gathered."

"Right," Aaron sighed and watched his daughter smile at Clair. "Thanks for bringing them. Serena's been lonely, aside from the pokemon I got her."

"Of course, that's what friends are for," Wesley leaned back and glanced at the kids. "Lance and Clair are close, but I asked them to give Serena a chance. She'll be safe with them, and here in Blackthorn. The other families have been whispering, and there have been some arguments at the meetings, but the Elders agreed that it's best you guys are here and so the others have quieted down. It'll be tough for her to get through school, but, again, Lance and Clair will keep an eye on her."

"I owe you for this. I understand the risk you're taking associating with us after what Rowan and I did."

"Love never hurt anybody."

The two shared a small laugh and enjoyed the innocence of youth as their kids ran around the swings playing tag. It seemed the two had accepted Serena into their circle as they called her name, encouraging her to chase the other one. The smile on her face was as big as the day she got Cyndaquil, or the first night she had dinner with her parents when she got home. It was enough to remind Aaron that the only reason he was going to deal with the shit the clan will give him, the name calling, the glares, and the backhanded comments, was because of her. If Serena could survive his brother's torment, he could survive the ridicule of the Blackthorn Clan until she was older.

Aaron and Wesley discussed a few more things for work, the investigations for recent crimes, and the 'mysterious' disappearance of fund raising money. The list was long and they were getting tired of it, but it was only the start of a long war. Near the end, the kids come running back, tired and hungry.

"Okay, we're done," Wesley grinned at the three as they huffed and puffed. Lance and Clair looked to be covered in dirt while Serena's eyes shone with excitement. "Were you two wrestling again?"

"She started it," Lance blurted out first.

Clair shrugged, expecting him to tattle. "He made Serena feel bad for taking the swing, so I wrestled him to make her feel better."

"Oh, I see," Wesley nodded in understanding. "How about some lunch after rough housing?"

"Is Serena coming?" Lance questioned, Clair nodded her head at Wesley, trying to bribe him into doing the same.

"We have unpacking to do," Aaron answered as Serena neither nodded nor shook her head, meaning she was indifferent to the outcome. "Once we're completely settled in, we'll have a dinner to celebrate."

The two nodded eagerly before saying their goodbyes to Serena. Aaron and Wesley waved before heading in opposite directions. Beside Aaron, Serena had a little bounce to her steps as she grinned at their surroundings. The tight knot in his stomach from worry and nerves melted away, and he pulled his daughter close.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you read any minds today?"

"Nope."

"Good girl," he kissed the top of her head. "Are you excited to see them again?"

Serena paused to consider as they turned on the street for their house. She took a deep breath and smiled up at her father. "Yes."

And for the first time in a while, she didn't feel pressured to say it for anyone besides herself.


	7. You Are Enough

**It's been way too long! Sorry about that, life has been a rollercoaster ride and a huge struggle. But, I am back and ready to get in the groove and my editor will be joining me sometime soon. Unfortunately, school is starting soon sooooo you'll have to be patient with us. I appreciate all of you and your patience so far.**

 **This chapter is call You Are Enough, I got inspired by the song by Sleeping At Last, give them a listen a lot of their songs inspiring me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Here it is. Try number two. Wasn't the saying, "third time's the charm"? Serena doesn't want there to be a third time. A new school with new people is scary enough already. There is an upside though. Her mother will be nearby. She got a job teaching history at the school, so she'll be much closer.

But again: new school, new people.

Clair and Lance will be there, but Serena still feels awkward around them. They're so close, she feels as if she's breaking into something by hanging out with them. Or worse, what if she loses control again and hurts them _and_ her mom? She'll be all alone, as she should be.

Every day after moving in, her mother worked with her meditating and practicing until it was time to go in for school. Hours were spent sitting up straight, breathing slowly and concentrating on control. Serena is powerful, that much she recognizes, and each day she's getting stronger.

It's been awhile since she's heard the voice, but her dreams are distorted and confusing.

Things are already bad enough, voice or no voice. Her back is throbbing, and she can't think straight. Her scars line her spine and hit to the base of her neck, disrupting any kind of movement she makes. Taking deep breaths, she peels off her shirt and tries to peer at them from the mirror in her bathroom.

Her eyes bulge as she sees the blotchy red marks along her back. Tears brim her eyes as she covers her front and runs out of the room and down the hallway to her parent's bedroom.

"Mom!" she hits the door and struggles turning the handle in her fright.

"What's wrong?" Rowan pulls the door open dressed and ready to teach. Her eyes widen at the sight of her hysterical daughter. "Come here." Serena almost collapses into her mother's arms while blubbering about her back. Her father comes up then and lifts her up to place her face down on their bed. "Go get the cream. Serena, it's going to be okay."

Serena turns her face to the side and watches her father leave the room to grab the medicine the doctor gave them when she left the hospital a year ago. It's been so long since her scars have hurt, they haven't had to use it in months. She's glad that her mother keeps track of important things long past their intended use.

"What does it feel like?" Rowan questions as she steps into her own bathroom to wet a rag. "Do they burn?"

"No, but they feel warm. I feel like I'm being stung a thousand times by a Beedrill," Serena explains.

"It's going to be okay," her mother repeats once more before dabbing her scars with the softest touches.

Serena tenses and relaxes with each touch. The cool water soothes the warmth, but the initial touch intensifies the throbbing pain. Her father comes back moments later carrying the tube of soothing cream. He hands it to her mother and takes a seat next to her on the bed.

"Feel better?" he questions with a raised brow.

"A little," she mumbles in reply and then hisses when Rowan presses her fingers to the marks.

"I'm sorry, baby, just a little more."

Aaron smoothes his daughter's clenched fist as Rowan finishes up rubbing the cream all over her back. Neither of them look happy at the jagged scars, but keep neutral faces for Serena. Once she's finished, Rowan returns to getting ready as the cream dries.

"I still have to go to school?" she turns her head to stare at her parents with disbelief.

"Sorry, honey. But the pain is going away, right?" Rowan glances back from her vanity across the room.

Serena hates to admit it, but the cream always worked. It masked the pain and cooled her back down. With a grumble, she presses her shirt to her chest and slides off the bed. Her feet drag on the floor as she crosses the room and opens the door.

"Serena, it will be okay!" Rowan calls after her, a hint of laughter in her voice.

Back in her bathroom, Serena glares at her back. The pain is always temporary and never has lasting effects on her. Though there are times when they will randomly act up as if in response to something before cooling off again. It's around those times that she usually loses control and something goes flying across the room, or she hears a few minds from down the block.

"Stupid scars, do _not_ ruin my first of school. Or any other day, for that matter!" she jabs a finger at them in the mirror before getting ready. She's downstairs in twenty minutes, hanging out with Ty and eating breakfast while she waits for her mother. Her mind blanks out. Thinking of school is just too much for her.

"Ready?" Rowan beams at Serena as she enters the kitchen. She's dressed up for class looking no different than she did as a professor in a university. She watches her daughter smooth Ty's head instead of answering. "Honey, you can't bring him. Besides, you'll be just fine."

"Okay," Serena sighs, planting a kiss on Ty's head. "Have fun."

"Ah, yes," Aaron slinks into the kitchen, his hands rubbing together. "He's gotten big enough for training, so we _will_ have fun!"

Ty whimpers and leaps into Serena's arms. She catches him and glares at her father. "Stop it!"

He laughs and opens his hands for the pokemon. "I'm sorry, we'll go easy today. Have a good day at school."

"Is that a joke?" Serena gripes, straightening the scarf around her neck.

"You'll be fine, we promise," Rowan says, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Let's go."

"Bye, my girls!"

The school is about a five-minute walk from their home. Many of the other kids have already started their walk over. Since it's her first day, Rowan suggested Serena dress up. But considering her experience with first days, Serena slipped on a black long sleeved shirt, a bright blue scarf, dark jeans and black boots. The scarf is for her upper back and part of her neck. Her scars are slightly visible, and after this morning's scare, she doesn't want even an inch to show.

Blackthorn's school is large enough to house all the grades. There's a main building and a two others set in a diagonal from it. The buildings are old, made of brick, and held up by pillars depicting ancient serpent dragons mostly faded by years of wear. The front grounds are large with fountains, tall blackthorn trees, and other shrubs for decoration. There are battle grounds behind it where the much older kids learn about dragon types and get their hands-on experience there.

Many kids are running around playing with their friends before the first bell, their laughter floating all over the courtyard as Serena trudges through next to her mother.

"Let's get you checked in, and then I have to head to the teacher's lounge," her mother leads her to the front office.

Inside the building, the floors were marble and the walls were white. Everything was clean and shiny as it always is the first month of school. Serena could sense that the building was much larger than she originally guessed. She wasn't sure how, but her mind assured her it was true.

She trembles as her mother opens the glass door to the office and enters with a work smile plastered to her face.

"Hello, I'm here to check in myself and my daughter," she speaks in a warm tone to the office workers.

They greet the two as if they were long time friends and gather the appropriate papers for them to sign. Serena gets through it fast enough and waits as her mother finishes up talking with the other woman. Outside the office, a few kids run by, laughing and calling each other's names as they go, Serena watches them with a faint ache in her chest.

"Let's go," Rowan mutters under her breath, ushering her daughter from the office with haste. They make it back outside where Rowan takes a right and leads Serena to another door. Once there, she stops and turns around. She lays two hands on Serena's shoulders, her eyes looking serious as she speaks. "Listen to me. There are going to be kids that don't want to talk to you, some of them will be outright mean to you, but you must ignore them. I'm sorry that you have to endure this, honey. Until certain things happen between your father, the Elders, and myself, this is how it will have to be. Keep your head up, and don't let any of them be mean to you."

"O-okay?" Serena frowns, she's heard this talk before, but she hadn't ever taken it seriously. Now, in the moment she had been warned about, it seems too weird.

Rowan offers a bitter smile before kissing her forehead. "Lance and Clair should be here any second... Oh, look! They're coming in."

Serena whips her head around to see the two cousins stepping into the courtyard, her heart leaps up for just a second. Behind her, her mother wishes her luck and disappears into the building.

Left to fend for herself, Serena makes her way towards the two she knows will accept her regardless of her parent's past. As she approaches, a sudden swarm of students rush up to the two, many of them greeting them like old friends with hugs and punches to the shoulder. Her heart runs cold, and she nearly trips as she reaches the gate. Remembering her mother's words, she continues her approach and clears her throat.

The crowd of kids calm down and turn to her, and that's when she realizes her mother was right. Their faces go from elation to something akin to hatred in Serena's eyes. Not all of them. Some question who she is, but the older ones, those that know Lance and are around his age, glare at her.

"What do _you_ want?" one of them sneers.

"Hey, watch it!" Clair snaps at the older boy, her eyes turning to ice. "That's my _friend_."

The kid starts at the news and glances between the two of them. A murmur runs through the crowd.

Serena feels something clutch her throat as she watches these kids judge her based on something she doesn't understand. Coming to live in the clan meant doing things to make the clan look good, doing things so that the families in the clan could have a good name for the sake of saying so. She doesn't understand that it meant you were judged without being present or well known.

She hates this. She wants to go home or better, to disappear. These kids don't know her, and they already don't like her. What if they found out what she could do? Something would happen then, and she can't let it get to that.

Clair steps forward and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Let me show you around the school and the classrooms. I know we're in the same class."

"Are you sure?" Serena whispers as the other kids begin to mumble again.

"Who cares about them? I'm not going to blindly follow orders like _some_ people," she returns some glares before turning away and leading Serena inside. "Lance, you coming?"

Serena doesn't look back to see if he would, or to see him debate leaving his friends for her. Clair is taking a tremendous step, one that could cost her friends. Would he do the same?

"Wait up!"

Serena's eyes widen, and she holds back tears as Lance comes up on her left, hands shoved into his pockets and a goofy smile on his face. He and Clair share the grin before becoming tour guides within the building. Unable to believe the sudden upturn in her day, Serena forms a goofy grin of her own as she finds herself looking forward to the school year.

She is shown the east wing of the school which were for elementary kids and where she, Lance and Clair would spend their school year until they moved along the rest of the building like the older kids. Her mother would teach two fifth grade classes before doing one class for seniors and be the administrator for a test everyone in this school would take: the Dragon Test.

Serena doesn't know what it entails, but she knows that the admin had to be a strong tamer to administer the test.

The first bell reverberates around the school, startling Serena from Clair's explanation of the lunchroom. Kids begin rushing in from all over, heading towards their lockers and their classrooms. Serena tries to keep up with the two as they lead her back the way they came towards their lockers. She nearly hits the floor as she's shoved by students, jarring laughter hits her ears and she grimaces.

"Don't worry about them," Clair pulls her to her feet and keeps hold of her hand. "Let's go!"

The two wave off Lance as he heads to his classroom before entering their own.

Their teacher, Miss Aiko, was cheery and excited to see Serena. She wasn't sure if it was an act or not, but she returned the kindness either way. Clair took a spot next to Serena's desk near the front of the room. Classes began fast and Serena tried to pay attention, but she was worried. The entire day was tense for her, she barely ate food at lunch and didn't swing with Clair on the playground. Neither cousin pried nor did they draw attention to it, though Serena knew they were dying to know. Instead they comforted her.

But as they day draws towards the end, Serena can't help but stare at the clock and take deep, deliberate breaths.

"Are you okay?" Clair whispers as Aiko drones at the front of the classroom.

Serena hesitates for just a moment, but then realizes the amount of care Clair has shown her today. Their friendship is new and budding. They've met only once before, but something has drawn them together. It's a feeling Serena thinks she's felt before but isn't sure. It's addicting with its warmth and security. If the two cousins could stick their neck out against their clan for her, she can reveal something back.

"We moved here because something bad happened on my first day of school at my old school," she murmurs back. "I'm scared it will happen again."

"We have five minutes left," Clair assures her.

"It happened with two minutes left."

Clair tilts her head, wondering just what happened in two minutes that got Serena kicked out of school and put here. "Is that why you've been so worried all day?"

"Yes," she nods in reply, watching the clock tick once more.

Unsure of a way to comfort her friend, Clair scoots her desk a bit closer and leans in. "Well, if anything happens, I'll be right here, okay?"

If anything happens, she'd be the first to fly across the room, Serena thinks to herself. However, the gesture is kind and Serena is grateful. For the last four minutes of class, Serena glances more at the clock and less at the notes on the board. The scars on her back itch as sweat rolls down her neck from her scarf, but she refuses to remove it. When the final bell rings, Serena relaxes in her chair and beams at Clair.

She made it through her first day of school, and she wasn't alone.


	8. Heal

**School is starting up again, so posting will be slow, but it _will_ be happening. I am determined to work on these and get them out here. So stay tuned and please be patient! Thank you!**

* * *

" _Again."_

 _The voice was sharp and a little distorted as it issued the order. Serena felt a strong compulsion to follow it. Though she didn't want to, she did. She saw her arm lift up and glow blue before something across the room from her went flying. Though she felt empowered by being able to do so, she couldn't help but mourn something. Why is she doing this? What...was... her purpose?_

Serena wakes up in a cold sweat, head pounding and scars tingling. She's hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few months, but there's nothing she can really do to make it better. Her dreams are like strange scenes pulled from movies her parents forbid her from watching until she's older. Next to her, Ty stirs from his deep sleep and pops up from beneath the blanket to nuzzle closer to her.

"I hate these dreams," she whispers to him, scooting further underneath the covers. His body radiates comforting warmth as she wraps her arms around him and curls her body around his smaller frame. He nuzzles his head on her chest and exhales, blowing warm air onto her neck. "I'm glad you're here."

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Serena spits up some dirt and holds back tears as the boys above her snicker at her fallen body. She had been heading towards the inner courtyard at school when she had been shoved from behind. The grass was soft enough to lessen the blow, but, of course, there had been a dirt patch right below her. It sprayed up in her face as she smacked the ground.

The taste of gravel makes her stomach churn, and she has to reign in her anger. It flares up in her stomach like a roaring fire. She believes she can spit fire in this moment and wants to try so badly.

"You don't belong here. You and your family are just a disgrace to us here," one of the younger boys sneers at her.

Don't speak to them, ignore them. She chants this to herself as she gets up and dusts off her clothes. She spits dirt from her mouth and takes a breath before continuing her journey inside.

She doesn't make it far. A hand grabs her bag and jerks her backwards.

"Hey!" she shouts, whipping around and pulling herself away from the boy that grabbed her.

"What're you goin' to do about it?" he challenges her.

She knows this boy, what was his name? Owen? Brandon? No, it's Aiden. From a family that has been around here as long as her own. His trademark blonde hair is greased back, giving him a snobby look, and his sneer is worthy of an award. He's been bugging her since Lance left his side.

"Leave me alone," she growls at him before spinning around.

"Not so fast," he reaches out again. This time he shoves her forward, and she hits the ground again.

Serena's anger flares, and she feels the bubble of energy rising up within her. She relishes in the idea of sending Aiden flying across the courtyard. The fear that would be on his and the others' faces makes her consider it. But as she hits the ground, it squashes her anger. The fall is like a bucket of water, and the smoke is her anguish.

"That's enough!" a voice calls out.

Fighting back tears, Serena glances up to see Lance heading their way. His light brown eyes looking furious as he crosses the grass to her side. He's gentle when helping her up and dusting off her clothes. His grip is soothing on her wrist as he turns to the others.

"Don't touch Serena. If you do, I will let Mrs. Lockwood know that you cheated on her last test," Lance threatens him in a tight voice and then smirks at him. "And you thought her class was too easy."

"She's below us!" someone else bellows.

"Not from where I'm standing!" Lance shouts back. "Ganging up on one girl? Pushing her down and calling her names? Weak. Let's go, Rena."

Without another glance back, Lance takes her into the school all the way to a handwashing station. A metal structure sits in the middle of the entrances to the bathrooms. It's round with petals to activate a small stream of water around the top of the structure. It's for the younger kids to wash their hands before they eat their snacks and the big rush of classes going to the bathroom. On the walls are mirrors sitting low enough for the kids to look at themselves.

Serena sniffles as he grabs paper towels and dabs them in water. He cleans up her things as she cleans up her clothes and then her face.

"Don't worry about them," he mutters, brushing off the last bits of dirt from inside her bag. "They're not cool or anything."

"I-I know," Serena's voice cracks. Her hands can't stop shaking as she swipes at a dirt stain on her new shirt with vigor. It's long since set in and won't come out no matter how much water she uses. "I wanna go home."  
"You can't!" Lance turns to her and crosses the small space between them. His hands come to rest on her shoulders, his light brown eyes holding hers. "You can't let them win. You're not alone."

"But Lance, look," she gestures to her shirt. "Now everyone will know, and they'll all laugh at me."

"No, they won't," he shakes his head and turns back towards his bag sitting next to hers. He rummages through it before tossing something red at her.

She catches it and holds it out. "Your sweater?"

"Yeah, wear it today. Then no one will know." Serena looks up at him, her dark blue eyes filling with tears once more. Lance holds up a finger. "No more tears. Now put the sweater on!"

She swipes at her tears and slips on the sweater. It droops on her smaller frame, but makes her look comfy and not out of the ordinary. Lance's smell drifts into her nose, filling it with a sweet, comforting scent. It instills confidence in her, he will be there to protect her even if he's not in the room. Just as promised.

"Thank you."

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

"Take one last deep breath," Rowan instructs Serena in a smooth tone.

In the depths of her mind, Serena clings to her mother's voice. She hates meditating and being sucked into the depths of her mind like this. There's no doubt that it helps her keep control. But every time, she gets sucked into the same emotions, the same feeling she had when she was away. It makes her sweaty, shaky, and sad.

Sad because most of all, it brings her back to the blank memories she cannot find. She feels empty, like there's a void in her mind.

She does as her mother says and inhales, filling her lungs and pushing out the same amount of air.

"How do you feel?" Rowan greets her daughter as she opens her eyes.

"Calm," Serena replies. But she's lying, she feels like she's been dragged through tar and mud. Her scars burn, and she can feel the blood pulsing through them. Her head is aching and she feels the faint sense that something was watching her meditate. She shifts on her pillow cushions, wishing they had picked a dimmer place to meditate aside from the sunroom. But her mother said it is best to be in a bright place where you feel warm and comfortable.

"What about your back?" Rowan tilts her head.

Serena lifts her shoulders, "The same."

"I'll go get a cool rag," her mother gets to her feet and scurries out of the room.

This leaves Serena to endure another never ending silence. Her heart beats in her ear, a moderate paced rhythm as if she were taking a light jog through town. Dressed in sweats and an oversized shirt of her father's, Serena pulls the back of the shirt up to expose the wounded flesh to the cool air. Shivers run down her back as the heated skin touches the outside air. She releases a contented sigh in the silence.

"Here you go," Rowan's voice swims through the warm air.

It's soon accompanied by the sudden cold touch of the rag she has brought back. Serena lets out a disgruntled noise as the cold is both comforting and irritating. Her mother half smiles and spreads the clean wash rag out over the upper half of her back. It brings soothing warmth and washes away the pain and nagging thoughts in her head.

"Mom?"

"Yes, baby?"

"When am I going to be safe?"

"What do you mean?" Rowan moves the rag towards her lower back.

"I want to hang out with Clair and Lance without being scared," Serena admits, turning her head to gaze at her mother. "When am I going to be able to do that?"

Rowan stays silent for a moment. Her blue gray eyes focused on Serena's back as she works with the gentlest touches. Serena shivers at the cold now that her scars have calmed down and at the fragility of the conversation. Her mother releases a calming breath and moves to sit in front of Serena.

"You can't be scared of what you can do," she advises. "It can control you that way and you'll never be 'safe'. You have a great handle on your powers Serena. Back in that classroom, you were scared, and it happened unexpectedly. But now, you practice hard, and keep calm when you feel yourself losing control. You are safe."

"How can you be sure?" Serena challenges. The mere thought of hurting her new friends tears at her heart. She couldn't handle moving again, she wouldn't know what to do with herself at that point.

"It's been about a month and you haven't lost control," Rowan beams at her daughter. "You've been through a rollercoaster of emotions at school and nothing has happened. So the _real_ question is, when are you _ready_ to hang out with Lance and Clair outside of school?"

Serena's mouth opens to counter the question, but then pops it shut in consideration. She supposes her mother is right. At school, she has time to play with them at recess and do group projects with Clair in class. But aside from that, she never sees them. She only knows their school lives and personalities. Aside from that one day, she hasn't spent much time around them casually.

Would hanging out with them at home be that much of a difference? She doesn't know, but has enough confidence in her parents that it wouldn't be.

"I'm ready now."

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

"You don't look so good," Clair comments, putting away her notebook.

They have been dismissed for lunch and all the kids are scrambling to get to food. Serena yawns and shrugs her shoulders. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"What were you doing?" the blue haired girl responds.

"Just some bad dreams," Serena mumbles reaching over for her lunch box.

"About what?" Clair waits for her in front of her desk, clutching her own lunch box.

"I don't know," Serena answers. It's the truth.

"Hmm, maybe if you started writing down your dreams, you'll remember them better?" Clair suggests as the two match strides across the room.

"How can I write down nothing?" Serena retorts.

"It can't just be nothing, was it dark?"

"Yes."

"Then write that," she straightens her back, nodding once and sharp at Serena.

"That doesn't seem like it would help," Serena mutters under her breath, ducking her head and following the blue haired girl.

They round the corner on the way to the lunchroom only to stop when a tall figure stands in their way. Both glance up and Serena grins at her mother. Before moving, Serena used to be dismayed when her mother walked the school halls. Mostly because Rowan often corrected her teachers and that caused them to dislike her. Other times it was because she would be showered with affection in front of her old friends. Not that she was super close with any of them, they had common interests, but she always felt that receiving that affection would make things weird.

Now, she's overjoyed to see her mother. One of the few people who doesn't ignore her or downright disrespect her in this school.

"Hi, Mom," she greets.

"Hello, Rena. Hi, Clair," she waves at the other girl.

"Hello, Mrs. Lockwood," Clair salutes her.

"Heading to lunch?" Rowan tries not to grimace at the greeting. Since the beginning, Clair has insisted on greeting her like that. Whether it's because she's a teacher or not, they're not sure. But it seems that Clair likes Rowan and it could just be as simple as that.

"Yes," Serena raises a brow and the box in her hand.

"Ah, yes," Rowan chuckles. She then lifts her head to regard Clair. "I just talked with your parents, it seems that your family will be over for dinner later. Would you like to come over after school? Your parents will be busy at work and asked if we could watch you."

"Do I get a choice?" Clair grins. "I want to come over!"

Serena's heart leaps at the joy in Clair's voice, her heart leaps at the excitement she feels at having those two in her home.

"That's it then, I'll see you two later." Rowan beams as she turns back towards her own classroom.

As soon as she's gone, the two girls glance at each other and let out quiet squeals of excitement. Their footsteps rush through the halls as they make a mad dash to the lunchroom. The day can only get better from there.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

"Your house is nice," Clair comments as the girls drop their bags off at the foot of Serena's bed.

"Thanks," Serena exhales, turning around to sit on her bed. "What does your house look like?"

"The same," she shrugs, taking a seat next to Serena. "My room is shaped different, though."

"Oh."

The silence settles in as Serena tries to figure out what to do. She doesn't do much on her own besides read and play with Ty. But she has to somehow incorporate Clair into her activities now. She has no idea what Clair likes to do on her own time. She should have figured this out a while ago.

"So, uh, what do you want to do?" Serena broaches the subject. Her fingers tap out a chaotic rhythm on her legs.

"Can we go outside?" Clair tilts her head.

Serena doesn't want to go outside, but at least it's a nice, warm day. "Sure."

Out in the warmth of their gated backyard, Serena finds little comfort being exposed to the town. Sure, they can't see her behind her house, but she has a strange feeling that she's being scrutinized by the neighbors. Their backyard is fenced in with short stone walls below black metal fencing. Being close to the mountains, the ground is uneven. This allows for Serena and her father to hold strategic water gun fights as well as practice battles for Ty as he trains with her father on a weekly basis.

"Whoa..." Clair whispers as Aaron's Salamence slumbers nearby.

His massive body is sprawled across a large dirt patch he probably dug up, his red wings are curled in, and his tail is wrapped around his round body. His head is hidden, tucked beneath his wings, making him look like a large, strange egg. Nearby, Aaron drags out a grill and waves to the two.

"Is this his?" Clair points at Salamence, then at Aaron.

"Yes, he's a big lug," Serena repeats the words her father does most often.

"Lug?"

"He's lazy."

Clair nods in understanding and approaches the large pokemon with caution. Her steps are noisy as she doesn't want to sneak up and startle it. The dragon could attack if she approached quietly enough. Salamence may be well trained by Aaron, but pure instinct is hard to break.

"Salamence, wake up," Aaron speaks the words, and the pokemon stirs from his sleep.

The two girls watch the pokemon spread his wings and lift his head to let out a tired yawn. A small spout of fire erupts from his mouth like a burp. He shakes his head and turns to his trainer. The two share a greeting before the dragon type turns his attention to the two young girls a few feet away. He greets Serena with a gentle growl in her direction. She grins back and gestures to her friend.

"My friend, Clair."

Salamence narrows his eyes and approaches the newcomer as if she were prey. Nostrils flared and wings tensed out behind him, Salamence lowers his large head to sniff at Clair. She giggles and allows the pokemon to inspect her, turning this way and that to help him familiarize with her. Serena watches with fascination. Most of her old friends were terrified of her father's choice in pokemon.

Many students are fearful of dragon types because they're still so new. Not many people have done research on them, and a few who have, died. Serena's been told it is because those people were not cautious and dove into something without thinking of basic precaution. Dragon types are dangerous, they're volatile and even after they've been trained, are known to resort to instincts to protect what is theirs.

However, once a dragon type has gained the trust of its trainer and is deemed worthy of it, they will never go back on an order.

Serena knows she can trust Salamence because he trusts her father so much. He would never put him in danger.

"My dad says it's rare to see a Salamence in Johto," Clair mutters holding out a hand to the pokemon. "Did your dad go somewhere?"

"He spent a lot of time traveling to far away regions," Serena answers.

Clair manages to pet Salamence's bumpy scales and utters a happy giggle about it. The pokemon rolls onto his side, allowing the two to scratch and rub his soft tummy. He purrs in content, his stomach warming up like a heating blanket. The two sprawl their bodies across his stomach, their heads pressed to his soft skin to hear his heartbeat. Salamence closes his wings around them and peeks his head inside.

Their giggles are heard as the pokemon sniffs their hair and flicks his tongue out at them. Aaron watches with a smile as Salamence spreads his wings in an alternating pattern pretending to hide them from him. The girls roll around in the grass, playing tag with each other and climbing all over Salamence.

Dirt flies, bits of grass wrenched from the ground as the two forget about the world and just play. Serena grins, watching as Clair acts out a scene from a book they read in class. The story about a knight that befriends the dragon instead of killing it. It's a twist on the book, but one the girls took to immediately. Serena joins in pretending to be a rival knight and the two try desperately to get Salamence to side with each other. In the end the two pick their own friendship over the lazy dragon's.

"Time to clean up, girls!" Aaron calls to them from the patio door.

"Race ya!" Clair shoves Serena over.

The brunette hits the ground with a light thump, she pauses before getting up and laughing. She chases after Clair, her face alight with happiness. A sudden wind sweeps her hair out of her face and along with it comes a touch of... something.

All her hearing disappears for a moment and Serena stops running to fall to her knees. The world goes to black for a quick second before her senses crash down on her like a wave. She takes a deep breath, her father's face filling her vision, his dark eyes deep with worry and his brows knit together. His hands are on her sides pulling her up into his strong grasp.

"I-I'm fine!" she breathes, pushing on his arms with a strong grip. "I-I got up too soon."

"Are you sure?" Aaron holds her close, his eyes roaming her face for a sign of injury.

She swallows a lump in her throat, another lie to add to the countless ones she's told her parents since her return. It has ruined her and in turn ruined her relationship between her and her parents. She desperately wants to tell them the thoughts dancing at the edge of her mind, the dreams she's been having, but that would mean therapy again. That would mean isolation. Gazing into her father's face, she nods. "I'm fine."

He holds her for a moment longer before finally releasing her and escorting the two inside.

Clair grabs Serena's hand as they head to the upstairs bathroom. Her blue eyes are large and shiny when Serena glances back at her. "Did I push you too hard?"

"No, it wasn't you," Serena tugs on Clair's arm, bumping their bodies together. "You're fine. I'm fine. We're fine."

The two giggle and wrestle into the bathroom.

Downstairs, Serena's heart clenches at the sound of grown up voices speaking amongst each other. She licks her lips and doesn't dare glance over the balcony to see who is down in the great room. Wesley, for sure, is down there, but she hasn't met Clair's parents nor Lance's mother. Would they like her? Do they know?

"Are you scared?" Clair questions from the top of the stairs. "They're my family and they will like you."

"I know, I just..." Serena bites her lip, but then smiles. "Okay. I'm ready."  
Clair holds out her hand for her and Serena takes it with little hesitation. The two head downstairs, both dressed still in their dirty clothes but without a care in the world. At the bottom of the steps, Lance is the first to greet them. His lanky body towering over the two of them. He's dressed in regular blue jeans and a dark t shirt. His red hair has been brushed back to look neat and tidy. He grins at the two of them.

"Come meet my mom," he reaches for Serena, but she's jerked back by Clair.

"No. I was here first so she gets to meet my family first!" she dictates, dragging Serena past the frowning boy.

Serena shrugs at Lance but gives him a thumbs up to promise that she will meet his mother. Clair drags Serena past the Lockwoods and straight to a couple, her own parents.

"My turn," Lance stands behind the two, glaring at Clair.

"Yeah, yeah," Clair hands off Serena to him. He doesn't take her hand, but her wrist and pulls her to the kitchen where her mother is.

The delicious aroma of fresh cooked meat, vegetables and a dinner rolls splashes Serena in the face as the two enter the kitchen area. Past the round bar sits an island where the two women are talking. Serena's mother, dressed in slacks and a casual shirt, her long hair has been tied back into a ponytail. She makes her outfit look more appropriate for a work dinner party with the way she holds her head high and her shoulders back. Her mouth is set in a smile and she looks happy to Serena. Happier than she's been since they've moved in.

Talking with her is a woman with red hair falling like a waterfall to her mid back. She is beautiful to Serena, with a kind smile, a small nose and round, earthy eyes. She's dressed in a navy blue shirt and black pants. She is also enjoying their conversation and Serena watches this woman reach out to Rowan as if they were good friends.

"Mom. Meet Serena," Lance comes up to the two. He pulls Serena forward for his mother to see.

"Hello, Serena," she beams at her. Her voice is smooth, but strong as if ready to give a command at any moment.

Suddenly shy, Serena reaches out her hand and speaks in a small voice. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm Kaida," Kaida's hand envelopes hers in a warm grip. "You and Clair do a nice job keeping my son out of trouble."

Serena giggles at her wink. "Yeah, he's pretty bad."

"Am not!" he pouts, but it melts away at his mother's giggle and pat on the head.

"No. The three of you are good kids," she comments in a distant tone.

The back of Serena's mind begins to itch and she beats down the urge to look into her mind and see what she means. Sometimes people's thoughts attract her mind and make it too tempting to peek. So far, she's done good in keeping out, but with Kaida's tone of voice and how secretive the adults are being, the urge is strong.

 _Ding!_

"Dinner's ready!" Rowan exclaims, pulling everyone from their conversations.

Serena and Lance rush to the dining room to grab a seat next to Clair. Their families join them, all of them laughing and talking about old memories. The golden glow from the lights above them and the hot food set in front of them envelops Serena in a kind of moment. She glances around the table, her chest feeling light and her worries a dull roar as these people smile at her, care about her and love her. For this moment, she feels like nothing can get to her and that she can overcome whatever is thrown at her.


	9. Alive Again

Today's the big day. It's Lance's birthday, and he is going to have a party after school. Serena received an invitation and everything. Only a few kids from his class are going to be there, the one's that are okay with Serena or don't give her trouble. But he made sure to invite her and Clair. For weeks, she struggled with what to possibly get him. He's a boy, so what would he like? She didn't know.

After collaborating with her mother, who said 'no' to her idea of giving him a key to a test, she got him something he's been wanting for the longest time: a remote controlled helicopter her father helped her pick out. Lance has been obsessing over things that fly lately, and Serena thought he might like it. It's nothing flashy or too personal, which worries her. What if he actually wants something else, but she doesn't know him well enough to understand that?

"He's going to love it, Rena," Rowan beams at her daughter while wrapping up the present.

"What if someone else got him the same thing?" Serena replies in a worried tone.

"No one got him the same thing, I promise," her mother answers.

Serena isn't sure how her mother could possibly know that information, but she'd rather not ask and find out. It's best not to question Rowan when she states something with complete confidence. It doesn't turn out well for her father, and so it won't turn out well for her. She glances at the wrapped up present sitting on the kitchen counter. They settled for Dragonite themed paper and a dark blue bow. She picked out the paper. He's told her multiple times that he wants a team of straight Dragonite because they're so amazing and powerful.

"He's going to like it," Rowan reassures her one final time. "You should go get ready, school is going to start soon."

"Are you and Dad both going?" Serena questions, sliding out of her chair and heading towards the front door to slip on her shoes.

"Your father is going to be busy with work, but I will be there," her mother promises.

Satisfied with the answer, Serena asks no more and turns silent on their walk to school. The weather has turned much colder in the past few months. Her breath is visible, and she gets a sudden rush of heat and sweat when she enters the warmth of the school. Layers are becoming a must when she's outside nowadays, and that goes for the rest of the city, too. The halls are cluttered with mittens, hats, and scarves.

She has become numb to the sensation of going to school, the creeping anxiety, and overbearing fear are no more to her. Clair and Lance make her excited to be in school, but only because she is safe when they're around. The former has taken it upon herself to walk with Serena everywhere so that another incident with Aiden won't happen again.

The bullying has lessened a ton since the two cousins began protecting her, but the whispers, glares, and the occasional shove haven't stopped. Serena can handle it from the kids, but when it comes to adults, it's different. Their neighbors don't acknowledge her parents or her whenever the family is out and about, others stare, whisper, or completely ignore their presence. It's unsettling.

"Have a great day at school, honey," Rowan leans over to kiss her daughter's temple.

Serena remembers, back at her old school, that her mother would purposely try and embarrass her in front of everybody by placing kisses all over her. Of course, Serena loved it, but she also didn't want that to be known by those at school. But now, there's no point. No one's watching them, no one's waiting for Serena at the front of the school, and she suddenly feels strange. Like something so small has suddenly become huge, and she can't have it anymore.

Her mother pats her head before heading towards the teacher's lounge. Often, Serena sees the bags under her eyes or her face pulled tight when she spots her mother around school. As hard as it is on Serena, it must be harder on her mother to be back here, but she just can't tell. Her parents don't mention anything about anyone giving them trouble, and she knows that it's happening. After all, they're the reason the Elders felt the need to punish them so long ago, the reason she is enduring what she has to while living here.

"Hey!" Clair calls out to Serena as the young brunette steps out into the front courtyard. The other students ignore her as she approaches the blue haired girl who embraces her without another thought. A warm sensation makes Serena smile at the other girl's touch before they pull away and grin. "Ready for the party later?"

"I think so," she admits and tugs at the scarf around her neck.

"It's going to be great. Lance's mom makes the best sweets in the city!" Clair beams. "Don't worry, it's going to be fun."

Serena says nothing and follows her friend into school with a reserved look on her face. If she can handle herself at school, what's making her worried about going to Lance's birthday party? There won't be as many people, so it shouldn't be a problem. But she just knows that the kids are going to be sent off to play on their own and that's when it'll start. Someone is going to say something, and it'll lead to a fight between Lance and his friends.

There's nothing she hates more than seeing those two fight with their friends. These are the friends that tolerate Serena, ones that will be cordial with her and nothing more. Friends that they trust and like, and she's constantly putting their bonds to the test. She feels like she's poking at them, forcing them to meet at a corner where they can either cut if off or continue on. Serena doesn't want to be the reason that they're alone at the end of this. If she can just make it through the day without incident it would be great.

The day goes by fast. Lance is jovial all day, reminding the two of them that there is a party and that he can't wait to play games and have fun. His parents dropped off cupcakes for him and his class, leaving two extra for the girls, and Serena's mother got him a balloon as per usual in her classroom with birthdays. The hallways were pretty tame, and there was no shoving. All in all, it's a promising sign to Serena.

"How are you feeling?" Rowan asks her as the two change into more casual clothes before heading out.

"Nervous," she mutters, fixing her hair back into a ponytail and retying her scarf. "But Clair will be there."

"That's right. I'll be there, and his parents will be too."

"Can I bring Ty?" Serena speaks after a moment.

Rowan considers it before nodding. "Yes, but you can't let him out of his ball. The other kids don't have pokemon yet, and you have him for many different reasons. Okay?"

After a curt nod, Serena, with Lance's gift in her arms and Ty on her belt, leads the way to the front door. The coolish air of Blackthorn soothes her nerves as they walk a few blocks over to Lance's parents house. She hasn't been over to either of their houses, but she has seen them before. His parents live in a two-story home just a street away from hers. It's an easy find, just kitty corner from the end of her street.

Its exterior is light in color, and their driveway curves towards the front of the house, allowing for optimal play time space. Much like the other houses in their neighborhood, the yard is uneven, but grassy with bushes lining the house. Their gate is the same as the others, dark in color and open for all to visit.

As they approach, Serena catches sight of the party set up outside and already in full swing with some of Lance's friends hanging around him. There looks to be three of his other friends present. Clair is there too, watching them run as if she were the one that sent them on a mission. As the two approach, Kaida greets them with a warm smile and arms open to embrace the two.

"Glad to see you two," she beams. "I can take the gift."

Rowan smiles and allows the red haired woman to take the box. The two walk off chatting about something Serena finds rather boring. Left to her own devices, the brunette seeks out the company of Clair near the snack table. Candy and other sweets are laid out along the table with some drinks at the end for the kids. Wesley is nearby, grilling away while speaking with Clair's father and a few other men. The two wave at the girls and Serena tries not to feel hurt when the other men turn their heads away from them. She waves back before greeting Clair with a grin.

"What's up?" she says, grabbing a plate and filling it with some snacks.

"The boys are jerks," Clair pouts at her, popping a chocolate covered pretzel in her mouth.

"They won't let you play with them again?"

"No. Said I was 'too crazy'."

"You wrestled them, huh?"

Clair refuses to answer and takes a long drink of juice like she's seen adults do on tv shows. "It's not my fault they're sore losers."

Serena smiles despite the rising bubble of anxiety in her chest. Clair knows how to make situations into a positive one. She turns to the snack table and considers taking some food, but a laugh from one the boys stops her, and she remembers what's been going around the school lately. Glancing down at her stomach, she grimaces and decides she'll pass on the food.

"What's wrong? You don't like the food?" Clair tilts her head, her eyes glancing between the food and her hand.

"No, I'm just not hungry," Serena takes a few pauses between her words, as if still debating on the decision. By the end, she sets the chocolate treat back on the platter and offers Clair a weak smile.

"Okay," the blue haired girl shrugs it off and pulls Serena away from the table and towards the group of boys playing under a large tree.

"Stop, I don't want to," Serena tugs on Clair's arm and shakes her head.

"Don't worry about them. Lance invited his good friends," she reasons with her.

"I know, but..." the darker haired girl sneaks a glance at the boys having a ton of fun with the birthday boy.

"It'll be fine," Clair tugs her along as they approach the outer circle of boys playing basketball.

Serena cringes as their laughter dies down and two of the closest ones glance at her with distaste. The air is sucked from her lungs as she struggles to keep her chin up against their stares and looks for Lance. He gives her the chance to relax as he steps forward to offer her a light hug in greeting.

"Happy birthday," she mutters, smiling at him in relief.

He grins that goofy grin of his and pats her back. "Glad you could make it! You're the last one, now we get to play some games."

The other boys turn away one by one to cheer and race towards the grill where the adults have gathered to help set up some games. The kids are divided into groups with Lance being paired with his best friend Jax. The girls are in one group and everyone is given a list of items to find and a bag to put the items in. Kaida gathers all the kids around her to explain the rules and goal of the game, her eyes are bright with excitement.

"On your list are clues as to what you have find. First to find all the clues gets first pick on prizes!"

The kids cheer before setting off on the hunt. Serena holds up the page and reads the clues out loud to Clair. There are ten items on the list, and she notices that they get harder as they go. The first is something you can cook with and the last is something that starts with the letter 'L'. Clair comes up with everything pretty quick, and the two girls race around the house.

The boys race past them, some of them knocking things just out of reach but Clair keeps Serena going. Their bag fills up as their list shortens with each item. Serena is happy to hold the stuff while Clair does most of the work. Her eyes glow with each item obtained until they reach the last thing.

"Well, first place is lost so we have a little more time," Clair scowls at Lance and Jax as they play with their prizes.

"What about a ladle?" Serena is quick to offer her help.

"The boys used it as their cooking utensil, that's who we're against," she replies with a sigh.

"What about a lock? Would that count?"

Clair considers it and shrugs. "Sure, the garage is this way."

The two dash from the living room through the house to the garage. They burst through the door to see one of the other boys pulling down a box full of locks from a tall shelf.

"Hey, Asher. Can you grab us one?" Clair holds out her hand with a grin.

Asher is a tall lanky boy with a mop of sandy blond hair and a crooked smile. He's well known for being sporty and well rounded. Serena has run into him before, and the most he does is say 'excuse me' before scurrying away from her, which is better than putting her on the ground.

Behind him stands Ryder, another athletic boy with dark hair, light eyes, and a charming smile. If Serena wasn't always on edge, she thinks she would have a crush on him. But the way he looks at her now makes her want to shrivel up and hide.

"Why should I?" he challenges Clair with a raised eyebrow. He picks up a lock from the box and hands it to Ryder before placing it higher than it was before. "Get it yourself."

"Why you!" Clair runs after the boys, swearing and shouting at them like a sailor.

Serena, already used to this behavior, focuses on her goal. Glancing up, she stares at the box and allows her mind to reach up and pull the box from its perch. It trembles before sliding out and floating down to her hands. She pulls out a lock and lifts it up with her hands as faR as she can reach before using her mind to lift it the rest of the way.

She grins to herself and dashes out of the garage and nearly runs into Clair with her father. The two pause and glance at the lock in her hand.

"You wanted me to get that lock?" he points at it with confusion.

"Don't worry, I found one on the ground," she provides a fib before running past them with Clair in tow for the backyard.

The two girls giggle and laugh as they reach the grass. Kaida stands under the big tree next to a table of prizes, she's speaking with Wesley as Lance, Jax and two of the other boys play. From the corner of her eye, Serena spots Asher and Ryder come bursting from the side of the house. They're in a hard sprint for Kaida, leaving the girls in the dust, but the anger she sealed away earlier comes back, and she focuses on Asher's foot. The boy seems to trip and hits the ground. Above him, Ryder stops running to laugh in his face as the boy spits out dirt.

Clair snorts and drags Serena behind her as the two make a mad dash for the beautiful red haired woman. Asher and Ryder are left behind, one laughing and one fuming mad, allowing them to get the list and items to Kaida first. It's approved, and Serena feels a bubble of warmth in her chest. She releases a laugh and shares a hug with Clair. The two get some prizes, candy, a coloring book, and crayons.

Clair's father helps Asher clean up as the food is served and the cake is cut. Lance is beaming the entire time, and even hugs Serena for the gift she got him. The party goes by smoothly with none of the boys creating any more problems for Serena. Though by the end, the adults have wandered inside, and while the kids are bundled up they have extra warmth to spare from playing around.

"Do we have to stay in this yard?" Jax complains when Lance lands the helicopter at the front gate.

"Where else would we go?" the birthday boy questions.

"We could take it to the entrance of the Ice Path," the other boy, Colton, chimes in. "There's some boulders in front of it and that little pond too. You can make an obstacle course for it!"

"Why can't we do that here?" Lance frowns, the idea seems too risky to him.

"Come on, it's your birthday. Let's have some fun," Colton snorts and then glances at Serena. "Besides, S-serena hasn't seen the entrance. Maybe we should show her, you know, with us."

This seems to spark something in Lance, and he nods. Serena perks up at the thought of being included, and she squashes the smile that fights its way to her lips. She doesn't want to ruin the moment by being overly excited. Lance glances back at the house and then at Clair. She squints her right eye, and he responds with an open palmed shrug. Serena has seen this before and knows that they're debating what to do. After a few more seconds, there's a nod between the two before they turn towards the rest of the group. Clair takes her spot at Serena's side and loops their arms.

"Okay, but we have to be quiet and _fast_ ," Lance urges under his breath. "The gate is a little bit open, don't knock it, and you should make it."

The boys high five each other and one by one the kids dart out of the yard and run across that small section of the city towards its exit. It's late afternoon by this time, and their neighborhood is a few blocks away from the outskirts of town. Near the entrance of the city sits two large pillars with Dragonite statues perched on top. A metal sign arcs between them, connected to their backs, 'Blackthorn City' cut out from the metal strip.

The terrain is rocky and freezing. Serena zips up her coat and pulls her scarf around her face a little tighter. Above them looms the mountain containing the Ice Path and so much more. The kids stare at it in awe as they come up to a rather large bay covered in ice. Serena has not been out this way before, and is shocked that the 'pond' they stated earlier is bigger than she thought. It's big enough to put a safe distance between Blackthorn and Ice Path, however, she doesn't think an adult could swim across it.

Frost covers much of the ground, though it is thinner on this side than the thick layers of it across the bay. Clair points a finger to their left and glances back at Serena.

"That leads to the lake where the gym is in Blackthorn and the rivers outside of it," she explains with pride.

"Wow," Serena breathes, a puff of vapor escaping her mouth.

The revelation is cut short as the boys chant for Lance to fly the helicopter over the water. He does so without a pause, and they're laughing and trying to toss chunks of frosty dirt at the copter to test his agility with the remote. Serena examines the bay with interest. Except for the time they went to Vermillion, Serena hasn't had much contact with large bodies of water. In the depths of her mind, she has a vague vision of the ocean, and she can't quite tell if it's a memory or her imagination.

Stepping away from the group, she steps up to the water and bends over for a closer look. The ice is thicker in the shallows, but just glancing outwards shows that the water is flowing farther out. A small breeze brushes by her, sending chills down her back.

"Hey, Cheater," a voice hisses behind her.

Serena turns to see Asher and Ryder stalking up to her. Her eyes swing to the right to find Clair and Lance having fun with the others by creating a course with piles of rocks and testing Lance's piloting skills close to the ground. In her chest, her heart seizes as Asher's tall body blocks her vision. The smile on his face is no longer crooked, but sharp and cold.

"I don't know how you got a lock, but I have a feeling you hid it sometime before the game started. You may be Lance's friend, but you're no friend of mine," he sneers at her.

Serena tries to sidestep him, but he shoves her back, and she hits the ground on the edge of the grassy shore. She sits up and tries to scoot away, but is grabbed by the collar and lifted upwards towards Asher's face. From below, she hears a faint thumping sound and it makes her breathing sky rocket: Ty's pokeball.

"What's this?" Ryder comments, bending over and scooping up the little ball. "What's in here?"

"N-nothing, I-I carry it around for good luck," Serena lies, but curses herself for sounding so weak.

"Nothing, eh?" Asher searches her eyes for the lie. He sets her on the ground, keeping his fist wrapped around the collar of her jacket, and turns to Ryder. "Toss out onto the ice, if there's nothing in there, she won't care then."

"Don't!" she shouts, and then tries to fight off Asher.

He shoves her to the ground before bursting into laughter as Ryder tosses the little pokeball onto the lake. She scrambles to her feet and watches the ball arc through the air and land just a few feet away from the shore. By this time, the others heard the commotion and come running over. Colton and the other boy start laughing as if they were in on the plan the entire time, and it's then that Serena realizes it. He wanted her to feel special, like she mattered so that Lance would take them out there, and Asher could have his revenge. Tears well up in her eyes, but she can't find the energy to cry when she still has to get Ty before he's left there until spring, or until someone else takes him. The thought of her pokemon being taken away sparks her anger, and she takes a step forward.

"No, don't!" Lance puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's dangerous. Let me."

"Or she's too fat," Asher mutters under his breath.

Serena flinches and is about to retort something when Jax comes out of nowhere and knocks the other boy down with his fist.

"You're such an ass, you know that?" Jax nudges the moaning boy away with his foot and turns to the other boys. "Go get the adults so that they can help her get her pokeball."

"Why should we wh-"

"Clair!" Lance and Serena shout at the sametime as the blue haired girl rushes onto the ice.

"What are you doing?" Lance thunders from the edge of the water. "Get back here!"

"You guys were wasting time!" she shouts back and trips just before the ball.

The boys burst into more laughter as Serena lets out a shocked scream. Lance glances between the two and urges Serena to stand a few steps closer to Jax before turning away. Serena steps forward to stop him, but Jax grabs her wrist and pulls her away. The two become silent while the other boys chant and cheer for Lance to make it back. They snicker and make comments at Serena, but she ignores them in favor of focussing on the two.

She's never moved two people before, and she's not sure if she'll drop them along the way. That's a risk she can't take, if they get lost because of her, she would never forgive herself for it.

Beside her, Jax keeps a gentle grip on her arm while muttering to himself as he thinks of a way out of this.

"Watch out!" Serena shouts when a loud cracking sound silences the boys. She pushes against Jax begging for him to let her go. "Let me help them!"

"You can't!" he argues and pulls her away from the edge of the lake just as the cracking sound becomes more abundant.

She turns to see Clair clutching the pokeball and Lance clutching her before they fall through. There's a split second, that seems more like hours, where Serena doesn't believe that any of this is real. That it's a nightmare she's about to wake up from. But she sees the two of them struggling at the surface to get a grip on some ice to pull themselves out and failing to do so. Blood pumps through her veins, and the only words flying through her mind are screaming at her to save them.

She runs to the edge of the water, Jax holds her back, and she falls to her knees with one arm stretched out. In the back of her mind, she feels a slight pulse and sends it out towards their flailing bodies and the pokeball. She closes her fingers to a loose fist and focusses on them. At first, they just stop moving and stay suspended at the surface of the freezing waters, but after a deep breath, she pushes against the weight in her mind and lifts them up from the depths. Behind her, the boys watch with a mixture of awe and horror as she pulls them towards the shallow part of the lake that is safer.

Jax releases her and shouts at one of the boys to get help. Asher snaps out of his daze and sprints back towards Lance's house. On the ground, Serena watches through a lens as the boys rush to get the two cousins to the safety of the grass. Lance and Clair shiver and cough as they huddle close for warmth. Jax demands the others take off their jackets to lend their warmth to the two. In her own daze, Serena lays her jacket and scarf over Clair and holds the girl's.

"H-h-he-re," Clair shivers, her body convulsing with mini tremors on the ground.

Serena accepts the pokeball and clutches it to her chest while letting her hot tears flow. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..."

Clair tries to talk more but is silenced by the shouts of the adults running up to them Wesley and Tatsuo at the head of the group. The two men reach them and bend down over their kids. Wesley's training kicks in, and he tells Kaida to call for help, one of the other parents gathers the boys around him to comfort them. Rowan rushes over to Serena and tries to calm her.

"It's my fault, I should have stayed behind," Serena blubbers to her mother while trying to breathe. "It all happened so fast!"

"It's okay, baby. It's okay," Rowan smooths her hair and takes her aside as help arrives to cart the two away.

Serena leans into her mother, watching Lance and Clair's parents remorse over their children being hurt. Ishihara's face flashes in her mind, and she resists the urge to vomit then and there. She hadn't meant to cause this trouble. She just wanted to be accepted. Was it always going to be this hard for her?

"It was her, she pulled them out without touching them!" Asher cries to an older looking man with flecks of white in his hair.

He glances up at Serena and then at Rowan with a sneer. "If you're harboring some dangerous secret about your daughter, you need to keep it under control."

"She saved my baby!" Kaida rounds on the man. "The only person that needs control is your son, Damarius. I know for a fact he has been a bully to Serena ever since she came here, and he's following _your_ steps."

"Do not speak to me as if I am below you!" Damarious bellows, only to be stopped by Wesley rising up to his full height.

"When my son and niece are better, and they tell me what happened, you better hope your son wasn't involved," he speaks in a sharp tone, scary enough to make Serena whimper into her mother's leg. "Now leave, you will be hearing from me soon."

Serena clutches her mother and tries not to flinch when Wesley rounds on her. But his face melts into a gentle smile as he approaches and bends down to her level. He holds out his hand and engulfs her smaller hand in both of his. "Thank you for saving them. I may not understand how, but I am grateful that you could."

Speechless, Serena is left to nod as he gets to his feet, and there is a sudden flurry of more movement. The other boys are sent home under Asher's dad's responsibility. Jax glances back at Serena catching her eye as her mother talks with the other adults. There's a moment of understanding between them as he realizes that she cares for Lance as much as he does, and that she's not a bad person. He nods at her in acknowledgement and waves goodbye. She returns the wave a little shocked and feels heat rise in her cheeks. Someone had noticed her, after something terrible and tragic, someone around her age noticed it wasn't her fault.

The warm feeling disappears as everything is set into a blurry of motion. Wesley and Kaida disappear with Clair's father in the direction of the Wataru's home. She is pulled in the same direction, but is cut off before she can apologize to the other adults. Her mother won't look back and seems edgy as they rush back to their own house. Serena can barely keep up with her shorter legs and is out of breath by the time they make it to their house.

She is unaware of her own creeping panic until she is taken home and sits in front of the mirror in her parent's room. They're talking in the office nearby, and she can hear their mumbled voices. The clock on the bedside table ticks at her, each small tick feels like a hammer slamming down on a hard surface. It beats at her heart, urging her to just scream and cry, begging for answers as to what's going on. Is this her fault? But she saved them! She also revealed her powers, but her father never said it had to be a secret. She had just assumed.

"Mommy?" she breaks the silence. The talking stops, and she listens to their footsteps as they approach the room.

"What's wrong?" Rowan rushes to her daughter, her hand flying to her forehead to check her temperature.

"Am I in trouble?" Serena tries to hold in her tears, her lips turning pouty and her cheeks growing red.

"No, honey," her mother takes her face in her hands and presses kisses all over her face. "I'm proud of you."

Not expecting that, Serena pulls away with a skeptical look on her face, glancing between the two of them. "What?"

"Honey, you saved them from danger. You have gained control over your powers," her father kneels down beside her, taking her hand in his.

"You think so?" she glances between them, she can't believe this news. Her friends are in the hospital, and she's perfectly fine. Maybe if she hadn't stood so close to the water they'd be fine...

"You got them out of the water before any real damage could be done," her father affirms with a nod of his head. "I promise."

Her brain can't quite wrap around those words, but she trusts her parents and understands that they mean what they're telling her. She relaxes for just the moment as they take her downstairs to discuss a game plan. The sight of Lance and Clair gasping and reaching for dry land replays itself in her head. She bares her teeth and clutches Ty's pokeball tighter to her chest. In her mind, she tells herself that everything will be fine. They weren't in the water for long, and that has to count for something.

All she has to do now is wait for her heroics to pay off. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all, yes I am back again for a bit. This chapter is super short, but hey, it's better than nothing. I'm not going to make any promises about a scheduled update, just know that I will not be abandoning these fics any time soon. Thanks for the favoriting and following, they're appreciated. A lot happened last chapter and now we're getting a short taste of the consequences for Serena, I see the Blackthorn Clan in their early days being selfish and stuck in their old ways. Just my interpretation, anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

There was a small uproar between the adults of the kids in Serena's class as well as the ones that attended Lance's birthday. The Elders called an emergency meeting that she was not allowed to attend. Her father wasn't allowed either. Before leaving for the meeting, Rowan promised Serena and her father that she and her grandparents could handle it. But that made the both of them feel much worse about not being present. It felt odd that Serena wasn't summoned to the meeting. She hadn't gone to school or even left the house. She couldn't bear to be in that school without Clair and Lance at her side to protect her. She hated the way it sounded, but there was no way she could face these people without them, not after what she did.

Her and her father resign to stay at the Wataru's house where Lance and Clair also wait for their parents to return with news. The two have been out of school for a few days, but are in much better health than the initial day after exposure to the freezing temperatures. Serena has been over once since they came home and both of them were grateful to her for saving them. The same goes for their parents. Neither quite remember how she was able to save them, and while they're desperate to know, their parents warned them to wait until after the meeting with the Elders.

After today, Serena can answer any questions they have, and she's even been practicing. The first time was with her parents, and the next hundreds of times were in front of her mirror. So far, her dialogue is consistent and she can explain it enough without giving too much away. She's not going to tell them about her uncle or the scars. She's going to say that her power came about because of her age. It's less of a hassle.

In the Wataru home, Lance and Clair spend their time in the living room. Their exposure may have been short, but that didn't stop them from getting sick. Now that they're getting over their sicknesses, they will be heading to school the next day.

"Serena!"

Their greetings never fail to make Serena smile as she takes her spot between them on the cushy couch. They make room for her as she brings Lance's homework from her mother and Clair the homework Rowan received from the school that morning. Both push the papers away and implore about the meeting.

"I don't know anything about it," she admits in a whisper. Aaron is in the kitchen, and the kids have been asked to not talk about it. But what else are they supposed to do? The whole town talks about it, why shouldn't they? "Maybe they thought I would... argue." She catches herself before spilling the beans. They can't know about her powers just yet. She assumes the council thought she would attack them.

"But you should be arguing, because you've done nothing wrong," Lance counters with a frown.

"It's not fair," she agrees. She's beginning to feel that life will always treat her this way.

"Our parents said they will do everything to help, so I wouldn't worry about it," Clair tries to comfort her.

"Easy for you to say," Serena snaps at her, hurt that Clair could brush off something so important.

"I'm just saying that things are going to be handled fine," Clair revises her statement.

Serena takes a deep breath to relax and nods at Clair. "I hope so."

OoOoOoO

Serena picks at her second slice of the pizza her father ordered, being unable to cook something appropriate for the kids himself. It smells delicious, complete with gooey cheese melting down the sides and pepperonis sprinkled on top. Her first slice was great, but ever since the incident at the lake, she's been debating seconds for her meals. On either side of her, Clair and Lance dig into the pizza without a single care. Her eyes slide to her father as he munches on his own piece with a smile on his face. She lets out a tiny sigh and pushes her plate away.

"What's wrong, honey?" Aaron touches her arm. "Not hungry?"

"Not really," she shrugs. "How long was this meeting again?"

He retracts his hand to rub his chin in thought. "It's been a little over four hours."

Serena is about to argue when the front door opens. Her lips shut as Rowan enters the house flanked by Kaida, Wesley, and Clair's parents. They look tired and stop whatever conversation they were having. Clair leaves her seat and rushes towards her parents, Lance follows to do the same, but Serena stays glued to her seat. Her body is rigid and her breathing comes in quick little bursts. This is worse than being yelled at by her old principal. She doesn't want to be kicked out of this school. She has better friends here, friends that actually like her.

Aaron stands up to approach his wife. She turns to speak to him, but he leads her away from their daughter. She frowns and is about to ask why when he begins speaking in a hushed tone. "All she's had to eat today was toast and a slice of pizza."

Rowan's mouth snaps shut, and she glances around him to focus on Serena. Their daughter stares at nothing while finishing her glass of water. She pays no attention to the pizza in front of her. "No fever?"

"She's not sick," he affirms. He moves his head to make their eyes meet and keeps his voice firm. "What did they say?"

Rowan lets out a prolonged sigh and runs a hand through her light colored hair. "She's in the clear. My parents argued that Serena couldn't have a fair shot of redemption if they banned her because of bullying in the clan. They believe it's clan blood responsible for her powers and they're proud of it."

"Pricks," Aaron growls, but it's true. There's no history of psychics in his family and the chances of her getting it from him are minuscule. It has been obvious that it's from Rowan's side since the beginning. Though after the events with his brother, they suspect that she has a lot more power than before. He lets that go and rears his head at his wife in disbelief. "Wait, your parents actually helped?"

"My parents aren't that bad. They do love her. Just not how she was, erm, born," she coughs at the end of her explanation

Aaron raises a brow at her. "You mean conceived."

"Stop it."

He laughs, kissing her forehead at her blush. The two of them beckon everyone to the dining room table. Serena keeps her hands in her lap and watches the adults converge on either side and in front of her. Clair and Lance take a spot on either side of her, waiting for the verdict. Rowan sits across from her, her eyes sweeping over her daughter, checking for problems. Her eyes land on her plate of untouched pizza. Rowan makes a mental note before clearing her throat to speak.

"The Elders have decided to be on your side for this. Damarius and his son were discredited, meaning they weren't believed by the Elders, and his boys should leave you alone. You're not in trouble."

Serena doesn't believe it at first. She continues looking at her mother until it all sinks in and then she cracks a smile. The weight on her shoulders disappears, and she sags against the table for only a moment. Then she realizes what this means and straightens her back for her mother to continue on.

"They asked that you keep yourself in control," Rowan finishes the final sentence, grinning at her daughter.

"Control of what?" Clair demands to know, interrupting Serena's moment of happiness.

Worry takes its place as Serena realizes that this is the moment she has been practicing for. Now she's going to have to tell everyone that is present. Her blue eyes fly to her mother's, looking for support. Rowan gives her daughter a small nod to encourage her, her light blue eyes fill Serena with hope and warmth. Her mother is always right. There hasn't been a time that she wasn't, and, to Serena, that gives her the strength to answer Clair.

"M-my powers," she starts with a deep breath. "I pulled you out of the water..."

Serena starts in on how she saved them and what happened at her last school. The words come out in a rush and some tears do manage to escape. However, she makes it all the way to the end when her voice dies down, and it's silent. Lance and Clair glance at each other. Neither had expected her story to be as intense as it was. They could barely believe that it had actually happened to Serena. The girl they loved, the one who made them happy by just being present, had all these terrible things happen to her. Things that made her wary of who she got close to and what she had to be thinking in order to not make their desks go flying.

Clair is the first to speak. She leans forward on the table, and everyone watches her. Her parents watch with wary eyes while the Wataru's watch with tense apprehension for whatever the little girl has to say. Lance watches his cousin, knowing exactly what she will say because he's thinking the same thing, and it's not often that he and Clair can't read each other.

"So, can you lift us up again?"

Serena starts at the words, wiping off the last of her tears and glancing at the two as if they had grown two heads each. With those words, she feels as though Ishihara's terrified face is miles away, almost forgotten in her mind. Simple words, uttered with the possibility of seriousness. Neither of them found her dangerous, which is what she sees herself as. Instead, they see it as a way to play and don't mind it. Maybe she isn't something to be feared...

"I mean, if you want to," Clair leans back, self conscious, thinking she should have let the adults respond first.

"I can, but I shouldn't," Serena finally answers. There's a hopeful smile on her face.

Lance and Clair perk up and the kids begin talking in a flurry of questions, asking whether she can read their minds, lift up the entire school, or see into the future. Serena finds herself breathless by the end of it all. She's only gotten to talk to her mother about what she can do, and, even then, it felt like a taboo to do so. With these two, it's like a new discovery that they can't wait to research.

"No matter what," Clair's mother interrupts the questions, her smile is wide and her shoulders are relaxed. "We still love and accept you. We're grateful you were there to save our daughter and Lance."

Serena nods, smiling at the woman and holding back more tears as the other adults thank and hug her. She feels warmth unfurl in her chest, and though it's accompanied by an odd ache, she relaxes and decides that this is as close as she can get to being normal, to being the Serena she was before this happened. That girl feels so far away, she can't even remember who she was then.

A fleeting thought whizzes by, and she hears the voice say, just as it had so long ago, "Who am I?"

In response, as if on instinct, Serena thinks about how the voice almost answered its own question.

 _I am ready to be._

* * *

 **Aaaand she's safe, for now. The Elder's see her as a product of their clan blood and want to use that to their advantage for clans around the world. Selfish, but it keeps her safe from some trouble. Thanks for reading, if you have questions let me know! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all,**

 **It has been a long time. Too long. Lots has happened, but my goal is to finish up these stories and get them out of my head while the ideas are still there. It's going to be an even longer road ahead, I appreciate you staying with me and reading my stuff!**

* * *

"Rena, can you pass me the scissors?" Clair holds out her hand across the table for them.

Putting down her paintbrush, Serena slides the scissors across the table, and then frowns at Clair's disappointed look. Their art elective is as dry as the paint on her canvas, but Clair was told she needed to find a safer outlet to curb her anger. So, of course, Serena had to join her in the endeavor to better herself.

"What?" the brunette glances around the large art room while the other kids work on their own projects.

"You didn't have to put down your brush," Clair grins in that way of hers, too wide to be innocent, but bright enough to fool others into thinking so.

Serena rolls her eyes and huffs. "No."

"Come on, the other kids love it when you do that freaky mind stuff," the blue haired girl giggles.

"Yeah, but that's because they can't do psychic movements, and there are so few others."

"It's what got you in after... Well, anyways," Clair swallows a lump in her throat, turning back to her paper project as she talks. "Are you nervous for tonight?"

Serena puckers her lips at the thoughts she knows are running through Clair's mind. Ever since they fell through the ice, the students at school had the opposite reaction they expected, and it surprised every one of them. Asher and Ryder were accepted back into their smaller circle, but the rest of the class either paid no mind to Serena, or they spoke with her daily. It was a pleasant surprise to Serena, but she took their attempts at friendship in stride.

Lance and Clair were protective of her and made sure that any attempts were made in earnest. So far, she has some 'class friends' as Clair described them. Friends that will talk to her as long as they share a class and may be in need of study buddies. Whatever the name, Serena enjoys having some others around when her two favorites aren't there.

The attention was well received, and while she knew it was because she was more like them now than she was before, Serena didn't mind the new people in her life. Now that they're older, many of the people that bullied her are often coming to her to learn about their own abilities. Blackthorn's bloodlines have traces of other powers that a few of the kids are developing. Most of it has to do with dragon types in some way. Whether it's control over them or being able to sense one nearby, it's something the Elders are proud of. If there is anything Serena has learned, it's that if it makes the Elders proud, she should do it.

"I'm not nervous. I passed the written test," Serena watches Clair slice through the paper with a careless glance.

"I remember, third in the class," she wiggles a brow at her. "Right behind Lance and me."

"Next time I'll get you."

The bell rings above them, and the girls scramble to get their things put away. The other kids in their class file out of the room, their cheery voices ringing in the hallways as the school begins to empty out. Many of the other students have already left on their journeys. Ten years old and already out on their own. Serena felt that was a little too young and decided to stay. Lance hasn't left yet, and she's not sure why.

Although his life choices are the last thing on her mind as tonight's the night she's been waiting a few months for. The big test, a dragon test, is issued every year, and only a select few students are allowed to take it. They have to be nominated by someone in the community not related to them and an Elder must approve it. Clair's mother nominated Serena and their grandfather approved it. The situation was similar for the other two, only Rowan couldn't nominate anyone as she is one of the administrators of the test. Apparently, Serena's mother has a reputation for being a tough teacher, and Serena had no idea until Lance's first ever exam from her. Can't take the University way of testing out of her, Serena had said with a laugh.

Now all she has left is the honor of a lifetime: receiving one of the clan's prized Dratini from the Elders themselves. There were tests to pass, and she studied harder than ever to do so. Her hard work paid off, and many people were not happy with her for surpassing them. But now she gets another pokemon and another way to keep the clan from being on her tail.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Clair wonders as they grab their things from their lockers.

"We have those formal clothes we have to wear, don't we?" Serena replies.

"Well, yeah, but everyone's looks different," Clair states as if it were obvious, but to Serena it wasn't.

She understands the basics of the clan of Blackthorn. A bunch of rich families come together with their own family symbols, sayings, and special skills to live in one place and become powerful dragon taming families for generations to come. What she didn't get was why they insisted on being one large clan with smaller sub categories in it.

Her family, the Lockwoods, are known for being the peacekeeping family. For generations, they became the liaisons between dragon tamers and non dragon tamers that had hunted dragons for years. They're a well known family that had such a good place in the clan. Her mother has been preparing for this ceremony for years since they moved back, and if there were ever a time to repair the damage done it was now. Her appearance was critical as it would be seen by all the Elders and other families. Everything she does is nitpicked, and Serena hates it.

One good award could barely negate one mistake. The incident with Asher was a lucky break, and only because it saved two of the head elder's grandkids. If it were anyone else, she would have only been thanked and shunned once more by the other families. She didn't get it before, but as she grew older, she finally understood. Appearance is everything to the Blackthorn Clan, and her display was a show of power to the Elders.

"I'm not sure, my mom has been working on an outfit for me," Serena finally replies, putting her combination into her locker. She lets the slim door swing open and grabs her books to bring home and replaces them with her art stuff.

The hallway is swarming with kids, all of them talking about the latest gossip and none of them talking about her. She likes it that way. She was sick of their stares, jostling her on purpose as she tried to get to class. Now, she only has to deal with Asher or Ryder making snide comments under their breath and occasionally snickering at her at lunch. Thinking of them seems to summon them. Ever since that day at the lake, Serena always knows when they're near.

"Hey, Chubs. Ready for the ceremony tonight?" Asher starts, and Serena forces herself to bite her tongue.

"Leave her alone, Asher," Clair sneers at him, stomping one foot towards him.

He glances at Clair and rolls his eyes at her before stepping to Serena's right where Clair can't get to him as easily. His body looms over Serena as she does her best to ignore him while fixing her backpack. Despite what happened, Asher was easily welcomed back into his friend group aside from Lance. He's star of the basketball team and aims to be Pokemon Champion one day. His bigger size intimidates Serena only because she can't protect herself physically. In other areas, such as intelligence, she's fine.

"Don't think you're so special because you have clan blood. Your parents dirtied it and you will do the same," he threatens.

Serena can't help but snort. "I'd be treated the same way I am now. It's not so bad. The biggest downside is seeing you more often than I want."

Despite the laugh she gets from Clair, Serena regrets saying those words when she feels Asher grab her collar to lift her up and push her into her locker. The sides of the narrow opening dig into her skin, she doesn't fit and it makes her cheeks burn. He knows this and smiles at her.

"What's wrong, Chubs? Shouldn't have eaten that cake today, huh?" he mutters, inches from her face.

"No, but you should have eaten that mint," she coughs back.

He grunts in frustration and rears his hand up to punch her. Her heart begins to race as the fury in his eyes flares. He's going to do it. Clair leaps into action only to be held back by Ryder and some other boy Serena doesn't recognize. By now, some of the kids in the hallway have stopped and are watching the situation escalate.

"Asher!" a male voice shouts. Serena flinches as a tall and dark haired boy shoves Asher away. "Get out of here."

Asher doesn't look scared, only disappointed to be interrupted. He beckons to his friends to release Clair. With one last glare at Serena, the trio disappear into the hallway as the other students resume their departure, leaving now that the drama is done. Serena slides to her knees and begins to pick up her things, wiping at the tears on her face.

"Don't listen to him," Jax kneels down and helps her grab her books. "Lance says he'll meet you guys at the Den later."

Serena nods her head, zipping up her bag, and takes a deep breath. "Thanks, Jax."

"It's no problem," the olive skinned boy grins at her. He's becoming handsome, she can see with his tan skin, dark hair, and light colored eyes. All the girls are swooning over him and Lance whenever the two are walking down the halls together. She can see why, but she doesn't really seem to be that affected by their looks. Maybe it's because she knows them so well. "Congrats on passing your exams."

"Thanks, you too," she smiles and waves goodbye as he moves on.

"Do you like him?" Clair doesn't waste a second to ask, closing her own bag and locker.

Serena slams her locker shut and shrugs. "Not really. I think he's cute, but… I have zero chance even if I did."

"Why would you say that? You're so smart!"

"Right, thanks," Serena turns on her heel and heads towards her mother's classroom on the other side of the building.

Clair comes up on her left. "Is it because of what Asher says all the time?"

"No," Serena stumbles in her footing, and Clair knows she's right.

"Listen, you're not fat…"

"Don't patronize me. I am fat."

"Okay, fine. But that doesn't mean you're a bad person. Besides, a lot of people still have their baby fat."

Serena pouts and glances at her stomach. "Mine seems more like forever fat."

"Stop it," Clair smacks her shoulder. "If you don't like it, how about you and I work it off?"

"I'll think about it," the darker haired girl replies. She doesn't like talking about her appearance when so many others can hear and judge her.

The two come up to her mother's room and are about to separate when Clair grabs Serena's arm and takes her aside. Her blue eyes are cold as she stares into Serena's darker eyes. "Listen, I see how you are eating less and less, and that's not right. Not eating doesn't help anything. If you want to make changes, then I'll help you. But if you don't start eating, I'll tell your mother."

"I'm not a child," Serena snaps, taking back her arm. She sighs and glances at Clair before turning around. "I'll see you soon…"

The other girl leaves with a muttered goodbye. Serena takes a deep breath and plasters a smile on her face before entering her mother's classroom. Younger kids run past Serena on their way out, not really paying attention to her as she makes her way over to her mother.

Rowan's light hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she's wearing a floral dress with black pumps and a dark blue cardigan. Her slim body looks perfect, and it makes Serena grimace at the image of both of them standing next to each other.

"What happened?" Rowan interrupts her thoughts, catching Serena's grimace and tear stained face.

"Oh, it was Asher, but Jax took care of it," Serena flushes at being caught so fast. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Rowan swings her book bag over her shoulder and grabs the house keys.

"I promise, Mom," Serena rolls her eyes as the two make their way out of the school among the crowd of students.

The walk home is short and Serena doesn't speak the entire way back. Once they enter the house, Rowan gets dinner started and Serena scurries to her room. With the door shut, she finds herself feeling empty. There's not a single emotion she can find within herself to gauge her situation. She drops her bag on the floor and changes into some sweats and a t-shirt.

Soon enough the aroma of food cooking in the kitchen fills Serena's room and she clutches her growling stomach. The thought of eating, after skipping lunch, is overpowering. Her mouth waters at the smells coming from downstairs. She should eat. She _has_ to. It's as Clair said, not eating doesn't help anything.

Serena stands and shuffles across the room, she passes a mirror on the way and stops to stare at her reflection. Her build is an awkward cross between lanky and stubby, like she attempted to stretch got caught halfway and is trying to morph back into her original shape. For being 15, she reminds herself that she's growing and should get over this stage. At least that's what her mother told her. So far, Serena isn't believing it. With her luck, she'll be like this forever. An outcast in her own clan, fat, and freakish.

 _Being fat doesn't make you a bad person._

It's true. Serena doesn't think that the older, bigger woman on the end of the street is a bad person. She's incredibly sweet, and always gives Serena a flower when she walks by. Apparently she used to watch her mother when she was younger, and the woman encouraged Rowan to follow her heart. What Serena can't seem to get past is why is it okay for other people to be big but it's not for her.

"Sweetie! Time to eat!" Rowan calls from downstairs.

Serena tears her gaze away from the mirror and holds in a deep breath as she exits her room. Beyond the food, Serena can hear the chatter of her parents in the kitchen, by way of their muttering, she knows not to turn that way. Instead, she scurries forward and left to the dining room. The murmurs don't stop as her parents make their way in behind her. She watches them gesture and mutter at each other, her mother's movements are more open while her father's are more short cut and firm.

Finally they decide on something and face their daughter with a mix of emotions. Open, calm, sad, and firm.

"What?" Serena breaks the silence.

"We want to talk with you, Sweetie," Rowan starts, taking a spot across the table with her husband right beside her.

Serena swallows a lump in her throat as the back of her mind tickles, but scratching it meant invading her parents' privacy.

"We understand that you haven't been eating much lately," Aaron dives right in and Serena flinches.

"Honey, it's okay. You're not in trouble," Rowan reaches out to her daughter, past the plates to grasp her hand. "We just want to help."

Serena takes a deep exhale and glances between the two of them. She feels a small sense of relief as well as a bit of fear. Her hands begin to tremble in her mother's hand.

"We understand that there has been bullying from Asher and his friends. what they say to you is terrible. But Serena, not eating isn't going to help. You're a growing girl, and you deserve to eat food as much as anyone else," Rowan tightens her grip. "I'm going to change the foods I make. You'll eat healthier, and have some more filling snacks. No more not eating."

"We're here for you," Aaron agrees, smiling at his daughter. "What do you say?"

Serena watches them and knows that, technically, she has no choice in the matter. They're her parents, and they've never gone back on their word before. Whether she says yes or no, she'll be eating better. But then again, there's nothing wrong with what they want because it's exactly what she wants. She just felt too embarrassed to ask them about it before.

"I'm okay with that," she finally decides with a slight smile on her face. Her shoulders droop in relief, and her parents grin.

"Good, now eat up," Rowan pulls away and uncovers the platters filled with bright colored veggies, fluffy rice, and meat. "You have a big night tonight."

Serena wants to ask about what she's going to wear, but her mind is too preoccupied by the food to really care. Instead, she fills her plate with food and munches away. Her parents watch her as they talk amongst each other. She pays them no mind and completes her meal with a satisfied smile.

"What am I wearing tonight?" she speaks up while putting the dishes away in the dishwasher.

"The same dress I wore when I passed the Dragon Test," Rowan grins.

The thought unnerved Serena as well as warmed her. She wasn't sure if her mom was completely serious. Is it the exact same one? Wasn't that a long time ago? Or one like it made to fit her? Either way, Serena knows that her mother would have worn something beautiful, and that's what she wants to be tonight: beautiful in the face of the clan.

 _ **OoOoO**_

The Dragon's Den sits at the base of a steep, rocky incline. Serena was told long ago that it was carved into the small mountain it resides within. Carved by the ancient people that lived amongst others in Johto. They made it along with their dragon companions as a symbol of their peace to one another. These people's resilience in carving into the mountain is what set them apart from the rest of those in Johto. This is what makes the Blackthorn Clans so well respected.

The story is long and has many different versions. Serena isn't sure if it's true or not, but it sounds cool to her either way.

All the families in the city have gathered for this occasion. Well, the main branch of families, the ones who are direct descendants of the first clans to settle here. Everyone is dressed in their best, showing off their money, style, and pokemon. The sprawling lake between the city and the den is filled with water types and dragon types to ferry families across. A few flying types soar overhead, their wings creating a gentle beat in the late afternoon.

Serena touches the hem of her dress beneath the black coat her mother bought for her. Behind her, her parents watch the enclosing families with tight smiles and calculating eyes. This is the first major event that the main branch of families will be present for, and they want to appear well put together. Tonight is the night they will prove to everyone that they deserve to be there and are part of the inner clan as well as the entire Blackthorn clan.

Aaron releases his Salamence and the family soars above the dark water with the others towards the den entrance.

Flames light up the pathway up to the cave, there's a rumbling murmur as families greet each other and comment on their outfits. As the Lockwood family lands, the murmur dulls and eyes turn to them. Serena keeps her eyes on her mother as the three walk forward. No one in the outside crowd moves to greet them except for three families; the Wataru's, the Ibuki's, and Jax's family.

"Glad you could make it!" Wesley booms, shattering the careful silence.

His voice knocks Serena out of her fear and breaks a smile across her face. He winks at her before patting her father on the back. The adults merge together, and the kids take their place ahead of them, leading the way inside. Clair and Lance take up their normal spots on either side of Serena with Jax on Lance's right.

"Nervous?" Clair nudges Serena with a mischievous grin.

"Of course," Serena mutters back. "Aren't you guys?"

"Not at all," Lance smiles, lifting his chin a bit.

It occurs to Serena that it makes sense for them to take pleasure on this night. This isn't their moment of truth. The moment where the clan will either accept them into their ranks or still alienate them because they're already accepted within it. This night is drastically different for the three of them. For them, it's a reward for their hard work. For her, it's an initiation.

Torches light the wide entryway as they enter the den, the smell of water hits Serena's nostrils before she hears the sound of water churning. She hasn't been inside the den before, another reason for her to be nervous, and is shocked to see lake inside. The whooshing sound is a large whirlpool in the middle of the lake, in front of a large shrine facing them on the other side. The group of families have stopped and wait while staring at seemingly nothing.

"What are we staring at?" Serena whispers to Clair who points forward and upwards.

Squinting, Serena follows her finger to see a Dragonite floating above the whirlpool as if waiting for something. Her gaze drops a fraction and she sees an elderly man standing at the shrine. For a second, she swears he's staring right at her, but the distance is too great to be sure. She keeps up her gaze, taking in his pristine white beard and navy blue clothing. Everything else is too blurred for her to see correctly.

The crowd silences, drawing her gaze back to her parents.

Her mother winks at her and turns her attention back towards the front.

"Look!" Clair gasps, grasping Serena's arm as there was a sudden shout lost over the sound of the whirlpool.

The dragonite lets out a roar and swoops towards the whirlpool, its wings begin to glow blue as it swoops around and begins to fly in a furious circle. Above the water, a whirlpool takes form before falling beneath the surface. The two whirlpools clash, creating a plume of water before the second whirlpool manages to dissipate the first. Serena watches in awe as the waters go from furious thrashing to a calm and gentle rhythm.

"You may cross!" the elderly man calls from across the lake and families begin their ascent.

One by one they manage to cross the lake in a more orderly fashion than outside. Ten families, from which ten children are chosen from across the school to participate in tonight's activity. Suddenly it feels like so many more.

The wooden shrine stands strong on a large plot of land in the middle of the lake. It easily supports the weight of the families and their pokemon as they are gathered at the long walkway leading up to the main entrance. The shrine was made hundreds of years ago, and every few years it gets renovated so that it doesn't deteriorate. This time, the statues of old dragon types sit outside the main doors. They look like dragonites, like a drawing of a dragonite seen by an outsider.

Torches light either side of the walkway and entrance as Serena follows the other families in with her own. The inside is dim and crowded with a large square center. Not big enough for a battle field, but enough to fit the five Elders and their pokemon. Along the upper part of the shrine sit stands big enough for the ten families to take a seat. Serena takes a seat on the inside of her parents and next to Clair's mom.

Silence settles over the small crowd as the elders come into view below, all of them wearing long dark robes. They stand in a triangle formation in the middle of the square. In their hands they hold small square boxes. The flames around the square flicker in their presence and those too seem to settle down. In the corner of her eye, Serena spots the dragonite from earlier come in and stand at the entrance.

"Welcome all," the elder at the bottom right of the triangle speaks first. His voice fills the inside of the shrine well, Serena feels as if she's standing right next to him. "Congratulations to all the children in Blackthorn as well."

There's a quiet round of applause from everyone. Serena tries to smile, but it comes out strained from nerves. Next to her, Clair's mother nudges her arm and winks, her grin helping Serena take a deep breath. She deserves to be here just as much as the other kids. She got there on her own.

"This ceremony has been done for generations. It is important to us as a clan and our culture," another elder, more towards the point, turns his head left and right to address all the families. "That is why we test our children to see if they are ready. This ceremony is centuries old, and is at the very core of our clan's existence. It cannot just be given to anyone who wants it, it must be worked towards, so that they can be trusted," he pauses for a quick moment in his speech to signal to the other elders to open their boxes. There's a whoosh from the crowd as pokeballs shine the fiery light back to the kids. Serena's heart races at the sight of them and she feels her heart take a leap. "Trusted with our clan's finest dragons."

One by one for the next hour and half, the kids are called up and are given a speech by an elder as to why they were chosen and what their family stands for. Serena loses track of time until it comes time for Clair to go. The young woman keeps her chin held high as she sheds her cloak and saunters to the front as if it were her right and not a privilege. Serena remembers Clair talking about these rituals. She despises them. 'We're not buried in the past,' she'd always say. When she becomes a gym leader and a more respected member of the clan, she wants to move to revoke these traditions and come up with more modern ones.

Until then, she's stuck in that beautiful teal dress her mother bought for her in Goldenrod. It's stunning on Clair's body. She's always been athletic and thick, so the dress hugs her curves just right. Clair's chin length hair fall pin straight with her bangs pulled back to reveal her face. On her feet are black flats that are soundless as she glides up to her great-grandfather.

The old man's booming voice welcomes his own blood to the circle. The words exchanged are kind, he's proud of his great-granddaughter for all that she has done and hopes to see her excel as a trainer. Serena watches with pride as Clair bows her head and accepts the pokeball. The smile on her face is fierce, and it's clear that she has many plans for herself and her new pokemon.

As soon as Clair takes her place beside Serena, she fastens her cloak back on and clutches the pokeball for dear life. Her hands tremble from excitement, and Serena fights back her own smile as Lance is called up next.

His cloak stays fastened, only it opens up as he steps into the aisle of the seats to reveal a dark red and black suit. He walks down with an air of arrogance, his head held high, his chest thrust out, his arms swinging and his lips set into an overly wide smile. Unlike his cousin, Lance looks as though it's a privilege to watch _him_ get his pokemon. It comes as no surprise to the girls. Clair hides her snicker with a cough while Serena is too scared to make a sound and just cracks a small smile.

Once again, their Elder remarks on his pride for his grandchildren, and his hopes for their future. When Lance gets his pokemon, his bow is short, and he is quick to take the pokeball. Behind them, Serena feels his mother shift in her seat, and she forces herself to stay looking towards the front.

As Lance comes back to his seat, he flashes the girls a big smile with his pokeball in hand. Serena's stomach churns as he watches the two marvel at their pokemon. She nearly misses her name being called. The audience grows deathly silent, she can hear the water churning right outside the shrine.

Her heart has been drumming, her eyes flying all over the place, and her palms sweaty beyond belief. Beside her, her parents seem unaffected on the outside. But within, they're gauging everyone's reactions when it is Lance and Clair's grandfather that calls out Serena's name.

The elders choose what pokemon to give to a specific child. All thought that Rowan's father would give Serena her pokemon, but he had given both his pokeballs to other children in the clan. Not a strange occurrence, but unexpected.

At the sound of his voice, Serena starts, almost falling out of her seat. Her mother reaches over to steady her and helps her stand. Rowan tugs the robe off her daughter to reveal a beautiful navy blue dress that falls to her ankles. The neckline reaches up, covering her chest and wrapping around her neck and down her back, hiding her scars while looking mysterious and stylish. Around her middle sits a silver belt with a design like flames sewed onto the dress. From the belt to the bottom of the skirt are sequins looking like falling sparks.

Clair's small gasp of adoration fuels Serena to lift her chin and begin her descent to the square. All eyes in the room are on her as she makes her way towards her acceptance into the clan. Each child got a Dratini with a different attribute. Lance's is stubborn as his family is known for their strength, Clair's is tempermental as her family is about understanding and Jax's is clever as his family aims to see the simple side of life. What will hers be? Her family's aim to be kind to all, not everyone's story is easy going and simple.

As she approaches him, the elder begins his speech with a smile on his face and in his voice.

"You are the most patient one here," the elder speaks. "This clan has shown nothing but resentment towards you. Every day has been a struggle. Our rules are strict and verdicts even more so, but our forgiveness is easy to come by, not at first and not all at once. But here, today, you have passed your test surpassing most of your classmates and peers. Today, you have shown that your family is worthy of redemption, and if that does not align with your family's ideals, then none of us would be here."

Serena holds her breath as he steps closer and offers the pokeball to her. She bows her head, a slow and gentle bow, and accepts it. Clutching the little device in her hand so tight she's sure it'll break.

"To you, I give the runt of the litter," he speaks with a grin. She feels a bit of warmth touch her cheeks as snorts are heard from the crowd. The elder glances around before speaking again. "Why? Because no one expects much from the runt except failure, and so they alienate it. Just as you have been treated so by the clan. But you have risen far beyond the expectations placed upon you and done more than ever thought possible. And like you, your little runt will rise above our expectations and become a powerful pokemon."

Her vision blurs with tears, but she manages to hide them as she nods and makes her way back to her seat. Her hands trembling while clutching the pokeball, wondering if what he said was true and if she could really make it happen. Clair tugs on one of her curls, and holds up her own little ball. They knock them together in a toast and share calm smiles.

The closing ceremony is quick. They chant an old song that the ancestor's used to welcome new members into the clan. At the end, the flames lighting the hall turn a radiant blue. There's a round of 'ooh's and 'ahh's as the crowd watches the lighting change with wonder. There's a clang of a bell and everyone is dismissed.

After the ceremony, Lance's and Clair's families come over for a celebratory midnight dinner and drinks. The adults are jovial and laughter blooms within the house, adding to the warm glow of the chandelier in the main room. Music plays softly in the background, allowing for pauses in talk without any awkward moments ensuing. Some smaller pokemon sit idly around the house, examining its contents or merely sleeping while their owners talk amongst each other.

Outside, on the back patio, Serena sits with Lance and Clair as the two examine their dratini. Dratini are long, large pokemon, reaching lengths exceeding five feet most times. But these ones are small, maybe no more than two or three. This is because they are newly hatched and have yet to be trained in this world. Looking at them now, Serena is nervous to see how small her dratini is if it's considered the runt.

"You're gonna be so strong one day," Lance mutters to his pokemon, rubbing the top of his head with a smile. "You and I are gonna take on the world."

The dragon type hums in response as if challenging Lance to go back on his word, or maybe encouraging him to be the best he can be.

Clair's arms are crossed and she's got a frown on her face as she gauges her pokemon. She looks back at her trainer before turning away with a 'humph' and going off to relax by the garden. Rather than go after her, Clair waves off her pokemon before turning back to Lance and Serena.

She looks at Serena with a grin, "So, let's see yours."

Serena swallows a lump in her throat and glances down at the ball in her hand. It suddenly feels warm and ready to explode. She looks at her friends and, at their nods of encouragement, she pushes the button on the side of the pokeball and watches as it enlarges in her hand. She nearly drops it with how quickly it grew and tries to cover her embarrassment with a laugh. Lance and Clair snicker at her.

"Shhh," Serena glares at them before tossing the ball into the air.

It pops open, releasing a bright light that splashes onto the ground before her. The pokeball glides back into her hand. It closes around the device on habit as her eyes stay glued to the light. Slowly, it takes the form of a serpentine-like animal before fading to the colors of a dratini just barely two feet long and much smaller than the others.

Serena gauges the pokemon, taking in her pale scales, dark eyes, and white fins on her head. Dratini looks back at her and the two have a moment of connection, of understanding as Serena sees just why the elder's would give this one to her. She is much too small to be able to fight anything bigger than Ty, just like Serena was too young to take on the clan on her own, but she did.

And Dratini will learn to fight. Staring into her eyes right now, Serena knows that she will be a powerful partner.


End file.
